Papa and Bean
by Purflowerian
Summary: Sebuah diari kehidupan Byun Baekhyun dengan anak semata wayangnya. Sebuah pelarian dan kekecewaan. Sebuah hati yang telah patah. "Bean sekarang punya nama. Jiwonie. Byun Jiwon." - "Jiwonie hanya punya papa. Jangan tinggalkan Papa, ya?" [CHANBAEK!YAOI!MPREG!]
1. Chapter 1

Soyou tidak pernah menyangka hal buruk akan menimpa adiknya. Sebisa mungkin, selama ini ia menjaga dan melindungi si manis Baekhyun, tidak peduli bagaimana tubuh, jiwa, dan hatinya terkoyak.

Byun Soyou dan Byun Baekhyun hanyalah korban kekerasan dunia. Hidup di keluarga miskin dan harus kehilangan ibu mereka di usia muda. Ayahnya yang gemar berjudi akhirnya menjual Soyou untuk menjadi pelayan di Kasino Keluarga Park. Usia Soyou masih delapan belas dan dia harus kehilangan keperawanan akibat pemerkosaan di tempatnya bekerja.

Saat ayah mereka meninggal, hidup Soyou hanya terpusat pada Baekhyun, adik kandungnya yang manis yang berbeda lima tahun dari dirinya. Soyou menyekolahkan Baekhyun, berharap semuanya menjadi lebih baik jika Baekhyun memiliki pendidikan yang bagus.

Tapi, semuanya tinggallah harapan. Hari ini, di pagi seharusnya Baekhyun berangkat bersekolah, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tidak ada di kamar mungilnya. Sebuah surat berwarna biru tergeletak diatas meja. Bersama dengan sebuah _testpack_ dengan dua garis yang nyata.

Soyou menangis dalam diam saat membaca kalimat per kalimat yang ditulis sang adik.

 _Teruntuk kakakku, Byun Soyou yang masakannya sungguh enak hehehe. Maafkan aku nooonaaaaaa. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu._

 _Aku hamil. Kekasihku berjanji menikahiku. Dia pernah bilang begitu. Keluarganya sangat kaya. Dia juga mau membiayai kuliahku. Noona tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Aku akan membawa si Bean padamu suatu saat. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Adikmu, Byun Baekhyun._

 _PS: Aku memanggil janin di perutku dengan Bean. Usianya dua minggu~_

.

.

Nyatanya, Baekhyun belumlah pergi terlalu jauh. Alih-alih mengambil bus jurusan luar kota, pemuda manis itu menyusuri jalan di distrik Gangnam. Langkah kecilnya membawa Baekhyun berdiri di sebuah klub mewah di salah satu sudut. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan sigap mencegatnya.

"Kau punya kartu anggota?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi aku sudah tujuh belas tahun!"

"Kau pikir itu cukup?! Pergi sana!"

Dengan kasar, tangan besar lelaki itu mendorong Baekhyun hingga si mungil hampir terjerembab. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri saat gerombolan langkah terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung terkejut.

"Chanyeol!" serunya senang. "Kau datang!"

Sosok tinggi dengan jaket _bomber_ biru tua itu sedikit terkejut, walau air mukanya bisa kembali normal dengan cepat. Mata bulatnya menatap datar wajah sumringah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Baekhyun berkedip heran. "Aku ingin menemuimu. Dengar, aku punya berita..."

"Jangan menemuiku lagi."

"–apa?"

"Lihatlah." Chanyeol tertawa dan menatap kedua temannya yang berada di belakang–yang baru disadari Baekhyun. "Aku menang. Serahkan _porsche_ milikmu, Sehun. Anak ini bahkan berani menemuiku di klub."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hey, jangan bilang kau berfikir jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu?" Chanyeol terbahak. "Aku si tampan yang paling diinginkan. Dan kau hanya siswa SMA yang sangat seksi. Ck ck. Aku sungguh maklum jika orang-orang terus menatap lapar bokongmu."

Dua teman Chanyeol yang lain menyeringai. Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Chanyeol meneruskan, "Kita akhiri hubungan kita. Baru berapa lama? Empat bulan ya? Seratus dua puluh hari yang luar biasa dengan lubang sempitmu sebagai penutup. Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Kau boleh pulang. Pahami luar biasa omong-omong."

Dan, Chanyeol hanya berlalu begitu saja, memasuki klub dengan gelegar tawa memuakkan bersama dua temannya. Hujan mulai rintik dan Baekhyun masih disana. Menangisi nasibnya. Dia ditinggalkan kekasihnya yang dikira tulus. Kini, Baekhyun hanya pemuda tujuh belas tahun tanpa rumah yang ditinggal sang kekasih. Didalam sana, Bean akan terus tumbuh.

 _Noona, Noona. Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

.

Aku buntu sama The Wall. Maafin malah numpuk hutang. Aku sayang kalian. Lanjut gak nih?


	2. Chapter 2

Hancur.

Satu kata seribu makna. Benar-benar mewakili keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan hati dan pikirannya. Dua jam yang lalu dia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu meminta izin pada Soyou demi penghidupan yang lebih baik– _pikirnya._ Baekhyun hanya bocah polos yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang tulus mana yang penuh akal bulus.

Kehidupannya yang serba minim membuat Baekhyun bersemangat mengubah diri. Sekolahnya biasa saja. Otaknya pun tidak terlalu pintar. Walau tidak kaya, Ia juga masih punya teman sebaik Kyungsoo dan tidak menjadi korban _bullying._ Semua biasa saja.

Hingga Park Chanyeol datang.

Mahasiswa jurusan bisnis manajemen dari kampus terkenal itu muncul bagai ombak di tengah pasang. Tiba-tiba tinggi dan menggairahkan. Hidung mancung dengan perawakan atletis membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak curiga saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba intens mendekatinya, sejak mereka bertemu tidak sengaja di Festival Sekolah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah pangeran. Darah biru yang punya keturunan prajurit Silla. Senyumnya idiot dan humornya keterlaluan. Tapi, Baekhyun menyukainya. Jadi, dia tidak menolak apapun yang berjudul Chanyeol. Pun, tubuhnya diberikan saja

Tapi, nyatanya Chanyeol memanglah hanya personifikasi dari ombak pasang. Cepat datang cepat pergi. Seratus dua puluh hari yang diharapkan Baekhyun berakhir bahagia kini hanya seperti petir di siang bolong. Seolah, apa yang terjadi hanyalah imajinasi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menelepon Kyungsoo." Gumam Baekhyun, putus asa setelah puas menangis di perpustakaan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana herannya penjaga disana melihat pemuda setengah kuyup yang hanya membaca dan menangis dalam diam.

"Telepon Soyou noona juga tidak bisa. Aku harus apa." Rasanya, Baekhyun bahkan sudah lelah menangis. Yang dilakukannya lima belas menit ke belakang hanyalah menghela nafas sambil menatap telepon genggamnya yang sengaja ia matikan.

"Dik?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat suara renta yang ramah terdengar. Ternyata itu Bibi Ahn, penjaga kantin di sekolahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menyayangi murid manis ini seperti cucunya sendiri. Baekhyun pun menyayanginya mengingat Ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan kasih sayang ibu atau nenek.

"Bibi Ahn sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya. "Dan untuk apa tas besar itu?"

Bibi Ahn tersenyum. "Aku mau pulang ke Bucheon. Uangku sudah cukup untuk membuat toko kecil-kecilan disana. Lagipula Taehyung akan masuk SMP. Dan dia menolak sekolah asrama lagi."

Taehyung adalah cucu satu-satunya Bibi Ahn yang sering dibilang mirip Baekhyun. Anak itu bersekolah asrama di Gwangju dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali. Taehyung yatim piatu sama sepertinya. Keluarganya pun hanya Bibi Ahn.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia menatap bergantian antara Bibi Ahn dan buku yang tadi tidak dibacanya. Haruskah dia bilang kalau dia hamil? Haruskah dia bilang kalau dia tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi? Gengsinya terlalu besar untuk kembali pada Soyou. Haruskah dia juga bilang kalau Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Sial. Mengingat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hampir menangis lagi.

"Bibi Ahn." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Boleh aku ikut Bibi ke Bucheon?"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Seorang pemuda manis menoleh heran. Ia meninggalkan masakannya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur melewati ruang tamu mininya. Pintu depan masih digedor dari luar. Ia membuka pelan kunci dan menemukan Byun Soyou terengah-engah.

"Noona?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya heran. "Noona, ada apa? Kenapa kesini tidak memberi kabar?"

Kyungsoo mengenal Soyou sejak pertama Ia dan Baekhyun berteman di SMP. Baginya yang hanya mempunyai kakak lelaki–yang sibuk sekali–membuatnya sedikit banyak akrab dengan Noona satu-satunya Byun Baekhyun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Loh, Apa katanya? "Baekhyun? Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Dia juga tidak kesini. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga dirumah kalian?"

Diluar dugaan, Soyou merosot di depan pintu dan menangis. Kyungsoo kelabakan. Kakaknya belum pulang kerja dan seorang wanita dewasa menangis di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda bermata khas itu ikut berjongkok.

"Noona, Ayo masuk dulu. Kubuatkan teh."

Soyou masih menangis tapi tetap berdiri. Kyungsoo memapah perempuan dewasa yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan hati-hati. Lagipula ia juga penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan Soyou. Karenanya, selepas membantu wanita itu duduk di sofa, Ia bergegas ke dapur, membuat teh dan melupakan masakannya.

"Diminum dulu, Noona."

Isakan kecil Soyou masih terdengar. Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sayu dan wajah yang sedih. Kyungsoo jadi serba salah. Apa seseorang baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Soyou? Tapi, kenapa tadi dia menanyakan Baekhyun? Memang apa hubungannya?

"Baekhyun." Isakan Soyou menghilang tapi airmata tetap mengaliri pipi cantiknya. "Baekhyun pergi dari rumah."

Bola mata Kyungsoo hampir keluar. "Apa?!"

"Dia menulis surat. Dia bilang dia hamil dan akan pergi ke pacarnya. Dia bilang pacarnya akan bertanggung jawab dan membiayai kuliahnya nanti. Aku seperti orang gila saat membacanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pacarnya."

Bagai dihantam beton ratusan kilo, Kyungsoo mengambil udara banyak-banyak. Baekhyun dan pacarnya. Dua informasi yang datang bersamaan dengan fakta lain yang tak kalah membuatnya terkejut. Kehamilan Baekhyun. Maksudnya, Baekhyun hamil anak Chanyeol–

"Kyungsoo?"

–refleks, Kyungsoo menoleh. "Y-ya, Noona?"

"Kau tahu siapa pacar Baekhyun?"

Bibir Kyungsoo langsung terkatup. Kehilangan kata-kata. _Tentu saja aku tahu. Bocah itu membicarakannya setiap hari._ Tapi– "Aku tidak tahu, Noona."

Air muka Soyou kembali meredup, kehilangan cahaya harapan. Dua fakta baru menghantui otak Kyungsoo saat ini. Kehamilan Baekhyun dan Kenyataan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenalkan Chanyeol kepada kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ada. Kyungsoo meminta maaf dalam hati.

 _Maafkan Aku, Noona. Biarkan aku mencari bocah itu dulu dan membawanya kembali padamu._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. _Anak itu benar-benar berhutang banyak penjelasan._

.

.

.

Hari sudah terlalu larut. Bulan semakin terang dan langit semakin gelap. Park Chanyeol menyetir _porsche_ baru milik Sehun ke dalam halaman rumah mewahnya. Pemuda itu menguap lebar. Langkahnya ia bawa masuk kedalam rumah dengan pelan agar tidak hilang keseimbangan. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan langsung membantu membawa tas ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Itu suara Lee Junki, adik dari ibunya yang bertugas merawatnya selama di Korea. Junki mendapat mandat khusus dari orangtuanya menjadi pengasuh sekaligus pendidik Chanyeol agar lebih siap mengemban perusahaan, mengingat Junki juga merupakan pewaris perusahaan keluarga Lee.

"Oh, selamat malam, Paman." Kekeh Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Aku bertanya, Park Chanyeol." Suara desis Junki terdengar kesal. "Darimana saja kau? Mabuk-mabukan? Bermain dengan para jalang?"

Chanyeol makin terkekeh. "Paman kaku sekali, coba ikut aku kapan-kapan. Yang kau sebut jalang itu bisa jadi hiburan untuk adik kecil milikmu."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Sudahlah, Paman." Chanyeol menghela nafas kasarnya. "Jika yang mau khawatirkan hanya tugas akhirku, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kirim undangan pada ayah dan ibu untuk datang ke wisudaku bulan depan."

"Kau fikir aku percaya?"

"Harus." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Telepon saja Professor Kim. Dia meloloskan tugas akhirku."

Junki menatap keponakannya skeptis. "Kau tidak menggunakan uang untuk menyogoknya kan?"

"Oh, tunggu. Apa Paman baru saja menghina kredibilitas Profesor Kim? Ckck. Benar-benar."

Junki mendengus, lalu menghela nafasnya kasar. Jemarinya memijat pelipisnya. Terlalu pusing dengan tingkah bebas sang keponakan. Ia lelah menggunakan kata _baik-baik_ saja pada sang kakak di luar negeri sana.

"Kalau begitu segeralah tidur. Kau membuatku pusing."

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Paman, kau benar-benar harus mencari seorang pendamping. Ini sudah empat tahun sejak kau tidak sengaja meniduri pelayan itu. Lagipula, fungsi pelayan kan memang melayani. Apalagi cantik. Hehe."

Bolehkah Junki memukul kepala Chanyeol saat ini? Apa dosa yang dilakukan kakakmya hingga melahirkan pemuda brengsek seperti keponakannya?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni mobil safari berwarna hitam yang berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Bibi Ahn turun setelah membayar uang ongkos perjalanan mereka. Matanya menyipit, efek senyuman lebarnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Masuklah, nak. Sini. Taehyung pasti senang melihatmu."

Baekhyun akhirnya menceritakan segalanya pada Bibi Ahn. Hanya wanita paruh baya itu harapannya. Setidaknya hingga Bean lahir dan Ia siap membawanya kembali kerumah Noonanya. Ia hanya perlu tempat pengasingan. Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang hilang arah dan Bibi Ahn tidak sampai hati meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Taehyung-ah? Taehyung-ah?"

Bunyi pintu dibuka terdengar. "Nenek? Loh– Baekhyun hyung?"

Baekhyun mengetahui Taehyung begitu pun sebaliknya karena Ia adalah perantara surat Taehyung dan Bibi Ahn selama anak itu berada di asrama sekolah. Bibi Ahn bilang ibu Taehyung dulu berwajah seperti Baekhyun. Dan, Taehyung memiliki tiga puluh persen kemiripan dengannya.

"Hai, Taehyung."

Bibi Ahn tersenyum. "Baekhyun akan tinggal sementara dengan kita. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Apa?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Selamanya juga tidak apa. Ayo, hyung! Biar aku buatkan teh."

Entah Baekhyun harus menyebutnya apa. Mungkin keberuntungan ditengah kemalangan. Orang-orang seperti Bibi Ahn dan Taehyung entah kapan lagi bisa ditemukannya. Baekhyun menanam pengingat jasa dalam hati. Ia mengelus perutnya.

 _Suatu saat, kita harus membalas jasa mereka ya, Bean?_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya tau ini dikit. Pelan-pelan ya. Diriqu masih saqit dan wb menyerang. The wall habis ide. Kudu tobat dulu dari Rated M kayanya. Eh fic ini ratednya apa sih? /amnesia**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan mata waspada. Pemuda itu melihat seluruh sudut di tiap gedung sekolah. Dia harus menemukan Baekhyun. Anak itu harusnya sekolah. Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo hanya menghibur diri. Dirinya terus bersugesti kalau Baekhyun pasti masuk sekolah.

Namun sepertinya, kenyataan yang ada berbanding terbalik dengan angan Kyungsoo. Kelas yang sudah ramai dengan para siswa itu masihlah sama. Kecuali sosok si kecil Byun yang tidak ada. Kursinya pun kosong.

"Anak-anak, ayo bersiap."

Kyungsoo menoleh sesaat dan buru-buru duduk di kursinya saat guru mereka datang. Guru wanita dengan _blazer_ hitam juga rambut tergelung rapi itu tersenyum pada seisi kelas.

"Karena hari ini ada rapat khusus yang mendadak, pihak sekolah memutuskan meliburkan kalian." Sorakan anak-anak terdengar. "Tapi, kuis harian dipercepat menjadi lusa."

Sorakan berubah menjadi dengusan. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, "Miss, Baekhyun belum datang. Bolehkah aku tetap berada di kelas sampai dia tiba?"

Diluar dugaan, Guru itu melebarkan matanya. "Aku terkejut kau bertanya begitu, Kyungsoo-ah. Surat pengunduran diri atas siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun tiba pagi ini. Dia tidak memberitahumu?"

 _Damn. Baekhyun._

.

.

"Apa? Jadi, kau sudah mengirim surat pengunduran diri?"

Bibi Ahn tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia tahu posisi Baekhyun benar-benar krusial. Bocah ini pasti panik. Dia baru berusia tujuh belas tahun dan harus menanggung seorang calon bayi di perutnya.

"Memang harus bagaimana lagi, Bi?" ucap Baekhyun, setengah merengut. "Aku tidak mungkin izin sekolah dalam waktu lama. Dan, aku juga tidak mungkin hadir dengan perut yang semakin membesar."

"Astaga, apa kau sudah berkonsultasi dengan kakakmu? Nak, ini terlalu jauh. Kau tidak bisa mengorbankan mimpimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Bi, mimpiku saat ini melahirkan Bean dengan selamat dan merawatnya dengan baik. Aku bisa mengambil program percepatan sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan setelah Bean lahir. Bagus kan, Bi?"

Bibi Ahn tersenyum. Sebuah pemikiran murni dari jiwa yang polos. Byun Baekhyun adalah simbol takdir yang salah alamat. Anak ini tidak berhak mendapatkan jalan hidup seperti ini. Pria brengsek mana yang berani merusaknya.

"Iya, bagus." Bibi Ahn tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut halus si pemuda. "Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Sekarang, mari kita ke pasar untuk keperluan warung."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya, di tengah kesulitan, Bibi Ahn sudah menjadi cahaya yang bersinar. Perlahan menuntunnya keluar dari kegelapan. Dia harus belajar dewasa. Saat ini, seorang anak telah tumbuh di tubuhnya.

 _Kuat-kuat, ya, sayang._

.

.

Junki menggeleng tak percaya. Ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat lima belas dan Park Chanyeol belum turun ke ruang makan. Ia bahkan telah menghabiskan kopi dan roti coklatnya. _Hah, anak itu._

"Pelayan Ryu."

Seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat kuat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Junki. "Iya, Tuan?"

"Bangunkan Chanyeol."

Pelayan itu sedikit terkejut dan meremas jemarinya. Ia melirik para pelayan bawahannya yang menunduk takut. Helaan nafas terdengar. "Maafkan aku, Tuan. Tapi, Tuan Chanyeol tidak suka jika waktu tidurnya diganggu."

"Maksudmu?" Junki mengernyit.

"Beliau kerap mengumpat atau mengusir para pelayan. Saat ini, bahkan saya sendiri pun akan berfikir dua kali untuk mengetuk kamarnya."

Junki menatap tajam pelayan itu. "Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Maafkan kami, Tuan."

Junki benar-benar merasa dirinya gila sebentar lagi. Chanyeol berubah drastis. Bagaimana anak menggemaskan yang dilahirkan kakaknya menjadi sebegini brengseknya. Empat tahun mengurus pemuda itu, Junki terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Apa ada yang salah dalam cara merawatnya? Atau dia terlalu cuek? Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya kali ini."

Para pelayan menunduk takzim begitu Junki bangkit dari kursinya. Pria berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, berbelok menuju sisi sebuah kamar. Ruangan dengan pintu mahoni itu diketuknya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau di dalam?"

Hening. Junki mengetuk lebih keras.

"Chanyeol! Cepat buka!"

Hilang sudah kesabarannya. Ia mengetuk lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Suara ribut di dalam terdengar. Tidak lama, bunyi _klik_ pada kenop bersepuh emas itu terdengar. Sosok Chanyeol muncul setelahnya, dengan sebuah handuk di pinggul dan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang.

"Aku bisa mendengar, Paman!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat benahi dirimu!" Junki menatapnya kesal. Kemudian, hidungnya mengerut, mencium sesuatu. "Kau— apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah tapi egonya masihlah tinggi. Pemuda itu berdehem dan bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya. "Bukan urusan paman!"

"Hei, bocah nakal— hei!"

Dan, pintu pun tertutup. Selagi Junki mengumpat, di dalam sana Chanyeol meringis. Ia mengeratkan ikatan handuk pada pinggangnya. _Hampir saja ketahuan._ Sebenarnya wajar saja, tapi akan repot jika paman kolotnya itu tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang dan mengambil _handphone_ yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibawah selimut. Sebuah video masih terputar. Video yang menbuatnya gila sampai sekarang. Tampilan seorang pemuda manis yang tengah telanjang dan mendesah seksi memenuhi layar.

Itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang sengaja merekam hubungan intim hebat mereka sebulan yang lalu. Dan sialnya, video ini telah membuatnya gila. Ia seperti tidak bernafsu pada hal lain selain Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Harusnya aku tidak memutuskanmu. Lubangmu membuatku gila." Chanyeol melirik kejantanannya di balik handuk. "Sial. Memikirkannya saja membuatku keras lagi."

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari taksi tepat di depan sebuah gedung besar dengan arsitektur klasik yang mewah. Universitas mahal ini selalu menjadi impian Kyungsoo. Tapi, melihat tabel biayanya saja kakaknya mungkin akan mengerang. Dan, disinilah si brengsek itu berkuliah.

Pemuda Park itu merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir, seingat Kyungsoo. Seharusnya, kehidupan si bodoh Chanyeol terpusat di universitas dengan padatnya jadwal bimbingan. Kecuali jika Chanyeol membayar mahal dan mungkin bisa lulus hanya dengan duduk santai di rumah.

"Hello? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seorang wanita cantik menegur Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menoleh. "Aku..."

"Hm?" Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau mencari kakakmu? Atau mau mendapat informasi soal pendaftaran masuk Universitas?"

"Sebenarnya," Kyungsoo memberi jeda. "Aku mencari Park Chanyeol."

Mata wanita itu membulat. "Park Chanyeol? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Sejujurnya, tidak. Tapi, temanku mengenalnya." _Sangat mengenalnya—_ tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati. "Ada satu hal penting yang mau kuberitahu soal dirinya."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, mau masuk bersama?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Boleh juga. Penjagaan di dalam pasti akan ketat mengingat bagaimana eksklusifnya tempat ini. Berjalan bersama seorang mahasiswi akan mempermudahnya.

"Boleh, Nona."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Jangan sungkan. Panggil saja aku Yoona."

Langkah keduanya berayun melewati gerbang hitam nan tinggi. Seorang penjaga berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan seorang mahasiswa di pos mereka. Beberapa mobil terlihat terparkir di lahan luas di sisi timur. Mobil-mobil disana bahkan seharga rumah Kyungsoo. Mobil sederhana kakaknya mungkin hanya dianggap angkutan umum jika ada disini.

"Omong-omong, apa urusanmu dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo melirik Yoona sedikit dan meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Bukan hal yang penting untukku. Tapi, penting untuk temanku."

Ia berharap, gadis itu tidak lagi bertanya macam-macam. Pasalnya, ia rasa permasalahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlalu pribadi untuk diumbar ke orang lain. Terlebih, yang baru dikenalnya. Syukurlah, Yoona hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu punya reputasi bagus di Universitas ini." Yoona bergumam. Keduanya berbelok menuju lahan lain yang memisahkan dua gedung. "Wajah tampan dan kekayaan membuat anak itu seenaknya. Mahasiswi disini selalu memujinya. Tidak jarang, dua orang datang padaku dalam seminggu, mengaku sama-sama dicampakkan Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah kau juga mahasiswi disini?"

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Yoona terkekeh. "Tapi, aku bekerja disini sebagai pembimbing konseling. Kau membuatku merasa masih muda."

 _Well,_ itu kejutan. Penampilan Yoona yang masih begitu modis dengan tubuh semampai pastilah menipu mata. Gadis itu masih terlihat seperti mahasiswi pertengahan tahun. Sebuah ironi kembali menampar pipi Kyungsoo secara tak kasat mata. Awet muda sepertinya hanya milik mereka yang punya banyak uang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud."

Yoona kembali terkekeh. "Tidak apa. Astaga, kau manis sekali. Omong-omong, Park Chanyeol ada disana."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah muka koridor gedung tinggi di sisi kanan Universitas, jika dilihat dari pintu masuk. Kyungsoo menatapnya lamat-lamat. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghela nafas. _Darimana aku mulai mencarinya._

"Ini gedung Fakultas Ekonomi. Cari di bagian jurusan Managemen Bisnis. Dan sebut namanya. Dia biasanya bertiga dengan dua temannya, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin."

 _Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin._ Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Noona."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku." Yoona tersenyum lagi. "Sampai jumpa, Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini...?"

"Kyungsoo, Noona. Do Kyungsoo."

Yoona tertawa dan melambai sekali. "Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo. Semoga berhasil."

Saat Yoona akhirnya berbalik kembali menuju gedung lain, Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas. Tangannya memegang erat tali ranselnya. _Aku harus berhasil. Baekhyun harus segera pulang._

.

.

Alih-alih berangkat ke kantor, Junki lebih memilih menunggu Chanyeol di meja makan. Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu akhirnya turun selang lima belas menit dari jarak Junki mengetuk brutal pintu kamarnya. Dengusan terdengar saat langkahnya berayun menghampiri meja makan. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol harus membiarkan sang paman duduk di hadapannya selagi ia menyantap sarapan.

"Chanyeol-ah." Junki membuka suara diiringi pelototan saat Chanyeol akan menyela kalimatnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau mendengar atau tidak kata-kataku ini. Yang jelas, aku merasa kau sudah ada di posisi yang mengkhawatirkan."

Pada nyatanya, Chanyeol memang tidak mendengarkan kalimat Junki dan terus saja mengunyah rotinya. Junki menatap sang keponakan sebelum menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan di kamar tadi. Onani atau apapun itu bukan urusanku." Disini, tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbatuk. "Tapi, Chanyeol, aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti bersikap seenaknya. Kau akan segera wisuda dan mengemban tanggung jawab di perusahaan. Bukan saatnya lagi untuk bermain-main."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ayah berkata aku akan di perusahaan saat aku sudah menikah."

"Karena itu kau tidak mau merajut status itu?" Junki menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuanmu terhadap perempuan dan laki-laki _carrier_ di Universitas? Im Yoona anak salah satu kolegaku, omong-omong."

Tentu saja, Psikolog kurus itu pasti mengadu, sungut Chanyeol dalam hati. "Mereka saja yang bodoh? Aku berkata mereka menarik. Dan dengan bodohnya mereka menyerahkan segalanya."

"Berhentilah, Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak memandang ayah dan ibumu? Jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa cumbuan, katakan bagaimana tipemu. Aku akan mencarikan pendamping agar kau tidak lagi _bermain_ dengan sembarang orang."

"Aku tidak pernah bermain bersama mereka!" Chanyeol membalas dengan wajah sebal. "Mereka hanya mengada-ngada soal hamil atau apapun. Aku hanya mencium bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi, Paman!"

 _Kecuali dengan Baekhyun._ Chanyeol tertegun setelahnya. Kali terakhir ia melihat senyum laki-laki _carrier_ itu saat di pintu masuk klub langganannya. Selanjutnya, anak itu bagai menghilang. Atau dia memang mengikuti saran Chanyeol untuk tidak menemuinya lagi? Ah, apa pedulinya? Lagipula, mereka sudah putus.

"Kenapa, kau?" Junki mengernyit saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba diam.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol meminum perlahan susu pisangnya. "Paman, jika kau sudah selesai, aku akan segera ke Universitas."

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sebuah diari berwarna biru langit yang ada di genggamannya. Tadi, di pasar, Bibi Ahn mengajaknya mampir ke toko buku, guna membelikan beberapa peralatan tulis juga buku musik untuk Taehyung. Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada buku ini. Teknisnya, ini hanya buku bersampul karton dengan desain sederhana. Tapi, keinginan menulis Baekhyun begitu kuat. Dia ingin mempunyai memori tulisan untuk Bean, juga untuk dirinya.

"Ambillah." Bibi Ahn berkata dengan senyuman. Membuat Baekhyun menatap wanita berwajah bijaksana dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Baekhyun. Ambillah. Anggap itu hadiah dariku untukmu."

Dan, buku itu resmi menjadi miliknya. Bibi Ahn juga membelikan dua buah bolpoin untuk senjatanya menulis. Mulai sekarang, setiap harinya, Baekhyun akan menulis kisah dirinya dan Bean. Bayi tak berdosa ini berhak bahagia. Papanya ini tidak punya harta berlimpah. Saat ini bahkan Baekhyun tidak memegang sepeser uang pun. Tulisan adalah pilihannya. Suatu saat, ketika waktunya tepat untuk Bean mengerti, Baekhyun akan memberikan buku ini untuknya.

 _10 April 2017,_

 _Halo, Bean. Ini Papa. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Papa menulis untukmu. Ingatlah tanggalnya, nak. Tanggal yang bagus, bukan? Hehe._

 _Oh, ya, usiamu sudah dua minggu saat ini. Masih sangat kecil dan rapuh. Papa menahan diri untuk tidak melompat atau berlari-lari. Bibi Ahn juga melarang Papa bekerja terlalu berat. Lihatlah, Bean, banyak yang menyayangimu! Papa bahagia sekali._

 _Mulai besok, Papa akan membantu Bibi Ahn di warung makannya. Bibi sudab setuju untuk menggaji Papa. Yey, bulan depan saat gajian, kita beli susu untukmu, ya, Bean? Agar Bean bisa tinggi seperti Daddy._

 _Hehehehe, jangan bertanya soal Daddy dulu. Papa akan memceritakannya kapan-kapan, ya, nak. Hehehehehe._

 _Ah, Papa harus membantu Bibi Ahn. Sudah dulu, ya, Bean. Sampai bertemu besok lagi sayangku, sehatlah di dalam sana._

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membaca ulang tulisannya. Tidak buruk untuk lembaran pertama. Ia menyimpan bolpoin dan menutup diari itu. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya, secara otomatis, mengelus perutnya yang masih datar, namun mulai mengeras di bagian bawah. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia harus kuat mulai hari ini. Bayinya dan Chanyeol sedang hidup di dalam sana.

 _Ah,_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. _Chanyeol, kenapa sulit melupakanmu?_

.

.

"Hatchiii!"

Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya. Sial, cuaca tidak menentu mulai mengikis daya tahan tubuhnya. Seolah mendukung suasana hatinya yang tidak baik, langit pun perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. Matahari seakan enggan melihatnya. Sinarnya menghilang pelan-pelan terhisap awan hitam.

 _Drrt. Drrt._

Sebuah panggilan menghampiri layar persegi telepon genggam Chanyeol. Pria itu melirik sekilas dan mulai memasang _headset wireless_ di telinganya. Jemari panjang turut terulur, menggeser ikon hijau dalam panggilan.

"Halo, Jongin."

Suara deheman diseberang terdengar. Tidak biasanya bocah berkulit coklat itu meneleponnya pagi-pagi sekali. " _Dimana kau_?"

"Dalam perjalanan ke Universitas." Chanyeol mengarahkan stirnya ke kiri, berbelok pada tikungan jalan besar. "Ada apa?"

" _Bagus. Cepatlah datang kesini. Seorang siswa SMA mencarimu ke kampus. Kau mengencani anak ingusan lagi, ya?"_

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya sedikit, senyum kecil terbesit dari wajahnya. "Apa Baekhyun yang datang?"

" _Jika Baekhyun yang datang, aku tidak perlu meneleponmu. Akan kuhabiskan si bokong seksi itu untuk diriku sendiri."_

"Berhenti menyebut bokongnya, sialan! Ck, tanyakan apa urusan anak itu. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku." Chanyeol menggeram sesaat.

" _Dia tidak mau bilang dan hanya ingin menunggumu. Cepatlah, anak ini sedikit menyeramkan. Tatapannya seperti setan."_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Dasar pengecut. Tunggu aku dalam lima belas menit."

 _Klik._

Helaan nafas terdengar saat Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ada-ada saja. Hidup pagi yang tenang hari ini tinggalah mimpi sesaat. Seorang siswa SMA datang menemuinya? Untuk apa? Berbohong soal kehamilan dan meminta sejumlah uang?

Klasik.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. Semua orang hanya memandang kekayaannya, tentu saja. Bahkan ini masih kehidupan di Universitas. Chanyeol memikirkan bagaimana pusingnya dia menghadapi hal semacam ini dalam kehidupan kantornya sebentar lagi. Godaan wanita dan _carrier_ gila status konglomerat pasti akan semakin hebat. Imannya yang tipis belum tentu kuat menahannya.

"Apa harus aku menikah saja? Dengan siapa?"

Gumaman Chanyeol diiringi bayangan sebuah wajah pemuda manis, mendesah dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, menikmati setiap hentakan kejantanannya dengan goyangan erotis. _Sial._

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue Sayangqu**

 **Aqu update bareng mereka nih:**

Azova10 parkayoung

hyurien92

purflowerian

blood type-b

baeclarity

silvie vienoy

imorz

dobbyuudobby

 **Ayo dibelai lapak mereka yha. Ilafyu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Papa and Bean**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Malam sebelumnya...**_

"Pelayan! Kemari!"

Soyou menoleh. Sekelompok pria berusia hampir lima puluh memesan meja di ujung ruangan demi pesta soju mereka. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Seharusnya, ia sudah bersiap pulang. Jam bekerjanya sudah habis. Tapi, pelanggan yang agak membludak membuatnya mau tidak mau menambah waktu bekerja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Soyou dan Baekhyun mempunyai kemiripan di bentuk tubuh. Keluarga Byun dikenal dengan bentuk tubuh proporsional ditunjang wajah yang menawan. Ibu mereka dulu adalah aktris teater. Dan, walaupun brengsek, semua tahu kalau Ayah mereka masuk kategori tampan semasa muda.

"Tambah soju kami lagi, pelayan manis." Seorang pria yang duduk dengan posisi terdekat dari Soyou tersenyum menjijikkan. Tangannya mulai bergerak meremas bokong Soyou. "Kalau bisa, kau juga mau kami pesan."

Soyou bergerak risih dan segera menjauh dari posisinya. "Maafkan aku, pesanan kalian akan segera datang."

Satu kalimat dan Soyou sepenuhnya pergi dari tempat itu. Gelak tawa mengiringi langkahnya yang menjauh. Ini sudah hampir lima tahun tapi dirinya pun belum terbiasa oleh pelecehan yang dilakukan pelanggan-pelanggan brengsek disana. Sesungguhnya dia bisa saja menolak. Tapi, semua juga tahu kalau dirinya bukanlah wanita yang suci lagi. Mengingat itu saja, Soyou rasanya hendak menangis.

"Noona, pulanglah." Itu Jongdae, barista di tempatnya bekerja. "Jam bekerjamu sudah habis. Biar mereka diurus Minseok hyung."

Soyou tersenyum. Walau tempat bekerjanya berisi pelanggan-pelanggan brengsek, suasana bekerja disini sangatlah kondusif. Rekan kerjanya begitu peduli dan saling melindungi. Pasangan kekasih Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok adalah sahabat terdekatnya. Mereka adalah garda depan dalam melindungi Soyou.

"Terima kasih. Aku serahkan pada kalian." Jawab Soyou.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami."

Soyou tertawa dan berlalu ke dalam ruang karyawan. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, gadis itu kembali keluar dengan sebuah mantel coklat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga lima sentimeter diatas lutut. Senyuman lebar diberikan pada Minseok yang sudah siap berlalu dengan nampan berisi soju.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jongdae bisa mengantarmu."

Soyou menggeleng. "Aku berani. Lagipula, aku mau mampir di minimarket dulu. Keperluanku mulai menipis."

Anehnya, tanggapan lembut Soyou justru membuat Minseok memasang wajah sedih. Pria itu jelas tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis di hadapannya. Korban kekejaman dunia. Ia harus merelakan masa mudanya demi menghidupi seorang adik. Masalahnya kian bertambah saat adik satu-satunya justru menghilang bersama sang pacar.

"Aku dan Jongdae akan mampir di akhir minggu." Minseok akhirnya tersenyum. "Kami akan kabari lagi."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memasak banyak untuk kalian. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Langkah Soyou berlalu setelah mengusap lengan Minseok. Gadis semampai itu sedikit berlari dari restoran tempatnya bekerja. Berusaha menghindari titik ramai di sekitar tempat itu. Langkahnya melambat saat menyusuri trotoar lebar. Airmata turun setetes demi setetes. Jemari lentik itu mengusapnya berkali-kali.

"Astaga."

Soyou akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte. Hanya ada dirinya disana. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dan kembali menangis. Baekhyun sudah merusak fokusnya sejak kemarin. Setiap melangkah menuju rumah, bagai ada paku berkarat yang menusuk jantungnya. Soyou mulai putus asa.

"Seorang wanita tidak baik menangis sendirian." Sebuah suara berat terdengar diiringi sebuah tangan dengan sapu tangan yang terulur. "Pakailah. Hapus airmatamu."

Soyou masih menunduk. Suara ini begitu dikenalnya. Suara yang selama hampir lima tahun menjadi mimpi buruknya. Tanpa sadar airmatanya kembali mengalir deras. Kenapa dia datang lagi? Apa sebegitu kurang rasa sakit yang dia timbulkan? Cinta pertamanya, pelaku perusak masa depannya, lelaki yang memang sejatinya adalah mimpi mustahilnya. Untuk apa? Untuk apa dia terus berada di belakang langkahnya?

"Junki-ya." Tanpa kesopanan, Soyou mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu dengan garang. "Apa kau masih terus mengikutiku?"

.

.

Kafetaria Universitas tempat Chanyeol menimba ilmu masih sangat sepi pagi ini. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus, Chanyeol melangkah pasti menuju tempat Jongin berada, sebuah sudut kafetaria. Anak itu sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman. Chanyeol berdecih. Baru menghadapi siswa SMA saja si hitam terus-terusan meneleponnya selama lima belas menit.

"Kau datang!"

Sambutan yang agak berlebihan. Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat Jongin berdiri kegirangan. Pemuda itu bahkan berjalan menghampiri dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi. Atensi Chanyeol dengan cepat berubah. Seorang siswa SMA dengan mata bulat tajam berada di kursi di hadapannya saat ini.

"Dia yang kubilang di telepon." Jongin sedikit berbisik. "Geez, anak itu bahkan tidak bicara apapun dan hanya meminta bertemu denganmu. Apa dia kerasukan, ya?"

Chanyeol menepuk keras kepala Jongin. "Ini masih pagi. Pergi dan pesankan minuman."

Diiringi gerutuan dan usapan pada kepalanya, Jongin berlalu menuju sebuah stan minuman. Sementara itu, Chanyeol kembali mengembalikan atensi penuhnya pada siswa dihadapannya. Do Kyungsoo. Begitu nama yang tertulis di _nametag_ kecil di dada si bocah.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang kau perlukan dariku?"

Mata Kyungsoo kembali menajam. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Kyungsoo mulai tidak sabar. Dirinya lebih cepat terserang emosi jika itu menyangkut keluarga dan temannya. "Baekhyun pergi bersamamu, kan? Cepat katakan dimana dia!"

"Oi, oi.. tunggu, sepertinya ada salah paham disini." Chanyeol terkekeh menyebalkan sambil membetulkan duduknya. "Aku bertemu Baekhyun dua hari lalu. Tapi setelah itu kami berpisah. Dia tidak bersamaku dan aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Masalah selesai."

Diluar dugaan, mata Kyungsoo menjadi nanar. Binar tajam yang sebelumnya menguar berganti dengan kepingan airmata yang membias. Ia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu..? Kau— _kau pacarnya."_ Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "K-kalian sudah berpisah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa rasa berdosa. "Ya. Anak itu menemuiku di klub malam. Tapi, sepertinya dia berharap terlalu banyak. Aku tidak serius dengannya. Jadi kukatakan kalau aku dan dia berakhir. Selanjutnya, bukan urusanku dia ada dimana."

 _Bukan urusanmu bagaimana, dasar sialan!_

Kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal. Pria di hadapannya ini mewakili kata yang lebih buruk dari brengsek. Sekarang berarti Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang. Kenyataan temannya sedang hamil dan tidak jelas keberadaannya membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Tapi, Tunggu— ya. Bayinya.

"Apa Baekhyun memberitahumu sesuatu saat kalian bertemu?"

Satu alis Chanyeol naik. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Memang apa yang perlu diketahui? Aku dan dia sudah tidak ada urusan."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan cercaan yang akan keluar. Jongin sudah datang dengan tiga buah minuman. Kyungsoo meliriknya sedikit. Dua pria itu kini menatap bingung dirinya. Tapi, jika Baekhyun tidak memberitahu Chanyeol soal kehamilannya, untuk apa dia menulis surat perpisahan seperti itu pada Soyou? Astaga, kepala Kyungsoo serasa akan pecah.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pergi."

Langkahnya terayun menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol. Pikirannya kini penuh dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa sedih dan emosi disaat yang bersamaan. Merasa tak dapat menahannya lagi, pemuda itu berbalik dan kembali ke hadapan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil minuman di meja dan serta merta mengguyur kepala pria itu. Jongin melotot, seluruh isi kafetaria menahan nafas.

"Itu untuk temanku." Kyungsoo lalu sedikit berbisik. "Dan bayinya."

.

.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali."

Baekhyun yang memakai celemek merah bergaris hitam itu membungkuk sambil terus menerus tersenyum. Bibi Ahn memberinya sebuah stan kecil di depan toko wanita itu. Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai hutang. Stan itu dibuat menjadi tempat menjual minuman bubble-tea. Jadi, Baekhyun punya penghasilan sendiri sekaligus gaji sebagai pelayan di kedai baru Bibi Ahn.

"Hyung, istirahatlah dulu." Taehyung datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa mangkuk besar berisi ramen. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Bibi Ahn muncul setelahnya dengan membawa nampan lain berisi kimchi dan juga teh hangat. "Benar, Baekhyun-ah. Ayo kita makan dulu. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan menghampiri keduanya. Kedai dan juga stan Baekhyun memang sangat ramai tadi. Orang-orang yang diliputi rasa penasaran berduyun-duyun datang ke kedai pertama di desa. Masakan bibi yang enak dan murah dengan cepat menjadi idola.

"Aku mulai masuk sekolah baru besok." Taehyung berucap. "Jadi, mungkin aku hanya bisa membantu kalian selepas pulang sekolah."

"Tidak apa, Taehyung-ah. Aku masih bisa membantu bibi." Baekhyun membalas. Dengan cepat diangguki Bibi Ahn.

"Benar. Kau belajarlah dengan rajin. Kau yang minta dipindahkan dari sekolah asrama, maka bertanggung-jawab dengan keinginanmu."

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya. Dua hari sudah ia disini, jauh dari kota, menapaki takdir baru dalam hidupnya. Bean mengubah segalanya. Jika targetnya dulu adalah lulus sekolah dan bekerja, target Baekhyun saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar bayi di perutnya tidak kelaparan dan kurang suatu apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah." Bibi Ahn menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut lengan Baekhyun. "Makanlah dulu. Kau dan bayimu butuh nutrisi banyak."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia menggulung ramen dan menaruhnya di mangkuknya. Ia menambahkan satu telur saat Taehyung memberinya satu lagi. Untuk adik bayi, katanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak terharu. Mereka benar-benar berhati mulia.

 _Hari ini bean, ingatlah. Taehyung hyung memberimu satu telur. Kau harus membayar kebaikannya di masa depan, okay?_

.

.

" _Untuk temabku. Dan bayinya."_

Chanyeol menutup buku di hadapannya. Bagai kaset rusak, kata-kata itu terus menerus terputar di kepalanya. Bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal serupa. Beberapa lelaki _carrier_ dan wanita gila harta menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk menjebaknya. Padahal, Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah meniduri mereka. Tapi, ini berbeda.

Kepingan memori kembali terbesit di kepalanya. Malam itu, malam yang dia lewati bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mabuk, begitu pun Baekhyun. Apa yang mereka lakukan sepenuhnya dalam keadaan sadar. Chanyeol bahkan sempat merekamnya. Dan dia bukan orang bodoh. Sperma kurang ajarnya benar-benar tertanam jauh ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Sialan."

Jika benar, maka dirinya dalam masalah. Baekhyun dan bayinya mungkin akan membuat hidupnya terjegal di masa depan. Pemuda itu bisa saja datang dengan membawa anak itu dan menghancurkan nama baiknya. Sekali lagi, jika itu benar. Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya? Kalau saja dia tahu lebih dulu, dia akan menyuruh pemuda itu menggugurkan bayinya. Setelah itu mungkin mereka bisa menikah. Menikah dengan Baekhyun sungguh tidak masalah. Tapi, mempunyai anak secepat ini adalah masalah besar.

"Oi, bro."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Sehun juga Jongin menghampiri dirinya. Kedua pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jongin memberitahuku sesuatu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat. Si hitam yang bocor. "Bagus jika kau sudah tahu. Aku hampir gila."

"Tapi, kau yakin kau menidurinya? Bukan hanya onani sambil membayangkan bokongnya kan— aw!"

Sehun menghela nafas setelah memukul keras kepala Jongin. "Lalu kau tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya terakhir di depan klub, bersama kalian." Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Aku akan mencarinya. Bayi itu harus digugurkan."

"Bung!" Jongin nyaris berteriak. "Kau gila! Itu pembunuhan!"

Chanyeol menggeram marah. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku masih dua puluh dua tahun! Tidak pernah ada sebersit pun pikiranku memiliki anak, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lagipula tidak ada jaminan anak itu atau Baekhyun tidak merusak hidupku di masa depan. Mereka bisa saja memanfaatkan itu demi uang."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama." Sehun berdecih. Ia bangkit dan menarik pundak Chanyeol. "Ayo temui Yoona Noona."

"Untuk apa?! Aku tidak gila!"

"Kau itu butuh saran dari orang lain. Kau pikir orang yang menemui psikolog adalah orang gila!" Jongin ikut kesal. Temannya ini bodoh sekali, sih. "Tidak mungkin kan kau menemui Paman Junki dan mengatakan hal ini? Dia pasti langsung mrmbunuhmu."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Ya, tentu saja. Mereka benar. Junki mungkin bukan hanya menghajarnya. Tapi, akan mengabarkan hal memalukan ini pada ayah ibunya di luar negeri. Efek dari itu akan membahayakan lagi. Dia mungkin saja dicoret dsri daftar warisan. Sial, Baekhyun dan bayinya mengacaukan segalanya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol akhirnya setuju. "Tapi pastikan mulut psikolog itu tertutup rapat. Pamanku benar-benar tidak boleh tahu."

.

.

 _13 April 2016_

 _Bean-nya papa, apa kabar? Aigoo, papa lelah sekali hari ini, nak. Tahu tidak? Tadi ada segerombolan anak sekolah yang merayakan ulang tahun temannya di kedai. Bibi Ahn harus menyiapkan porsi yang banyak dan papa harus bolak-balik mengantarkan makanan. Hah, lelah sekaliiiii._

 _Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Papa tidak masalah lelah jika Bean sehat-sehat di dalam sana. Papa sudah menyisihkan untuk susu, biaya kelahiran dan kredit stan pada Bibi Ahn. Bean tenang saja! Akhir minggu ini kita beli susu, ya?_

 _Hoam, papa mengantuk, Bean. Ayo tidur, sayang._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku malas bacyot. Eh ini bacyot ya. Eh gimana sih.** **selamat menikmatiiiiiiiiii. Mmmuaaaaah. Cek juga ff baru akuh ya. Iya akuh tahu ku banyak utang malah nambah. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Papa and Bean**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang makan itu nyatanya lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Junki tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Para pelayan rumah diliputi kebingungan. Dua Tuan Muda mereka seperti kehilangan akal dan kesadaran. Fokus mereka seolah terhenti karena sesuatu.

Tapi, memang begitulah adanya.

Junki sibuk memikirkan tindakan berani —atau gila?— yang dilakukannya kemarin malam. Menemui Soyou. Wanita yang secara tak sengaja ia tiduri empat tahun yang lalu. Junki sangat menyesal. Pria itu bahkan meminta Soyou menikah dengannya setelah itu. Tapi, tamparan keras yang diterimanya. Soyou memgusirnya menjauh. Tapi, Junki terlalu tidak sanggup.

 _Karena dia terlanjur jatuh cinta._

Berbeda dengan pamannya, Chanyeol justru tengah memikirkan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Yoona kemarin sore. Psikolog yang masih kolega keluarganya itu berucap panjang lebar begitu mengetahui kasus yang membelitnya. Bahkan masih terngiang dalam pikirannya, kata-kata terakhir sebelum ia beranjak dari ruangan.

"Alih-alih menggugurkan, kenapa kau tidak mengurusnya? Kau akan mengambil alih perusahaan begitu lulus. Kau bilang juga sulit untuk berkomitmen karena tidak percaya siapapun. Tapi, kau tetap butuh penerus bukan?"

"Noona, kau tidak paham situasinya. Paman akan membunuhku jika dia tahu!" Chanyeol berteriak saat itu. Yoona seolah buta akan keadaannya.

"Lalu, jika kau mencari Baekhyun, lalu menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayinya, kau pikir Junki tidak akan membunuhmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Kehabisan kata-kata. Disisi lain, Yoona tersenyum menang.

"Cobalah menjadi anak normal terlebih dulu— diam! Jangan sela perkataanku." Decakan Yoona terdengar keras saat Chanyeol membuka mulut, siap mengeluarkan ucapan sanggahan. "Minta maaf pada Junki dan minta sarannya secara baik-baik. Pamanmu itu menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Kau harus tahu berapa kali dia meneleponku selama sebulan untuk mengetahui perkembangan perilakumu di Universitas. Setelah itu, carilah Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggenggam keras garpu dan pisau rotinya. Mata bulatnya terpejam diselingi nafasnya yang tiba-tiba sulit. Dilihatnya, Junki meminum kopinya perlahan, masih dengan posisi kaku dan diam. Pria itu seperti sedang banyak pikiran. Haruskah ia bicarakan hal ini sekarang?

"Paman."

Junki melirik Chanyeol sesaat. "Hm."

Tiba-tiba saja kata demi kata yang sudah ada di tenggorokannya kembali tertelan. Lidahnya kelu dan fungsi otaknya serasa terhenti. Di hadapannya, Junki telah selesai meminum kopinya. Mata pria dewasa itu menatap bingung sang keponakan.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. "Bagaimana jika.. aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Hah?" Junki tertawa keras. "Dan kapan kau _tidak_ melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ck, bukan seperti itu." Chanyeol merajuk. Nyaris seperti bocah kalau saja wajahnya alih-alih imut justru menyebalkan.

"Lalu kesalahan apa lagi? Kau berbuat onar lagi?"

Hati Chanyeol kembali bimbang. Tapi, benar kata Yoona, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan teraman yang ia bisa lakukan. Chanyeol harus mengambil kepercayaan Junki terlebih dahulu. Dia perlu Junki tidak melaporkannya ke orangtuanya di luar negeri. Dia juga butuh Junki tidak curiga saat ia pergi mencari Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Aku... Menghamili mantan pacarku."

Satu alis Junki terangkat. "Yang mana lagi yang mengaku memiliki anakmu? Yoona tidak memberi tahu soal ini."

"Karena memang dia tidak hanya mengaku, atau berbohong. Bahkan, dia tidak memberitahuku." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Salah satu temannya melabrakku kemarin dan memberitahu hal itu. Aku mengaku menidurinya, Paman. Tapi, kami lakukan itu atas dasar suka sama suka."

Mungkin, emosi Junki sudah habis terkuras selama mengurus Chanyeol. Jadi, pria itu hanya memandang manik keponakannya dalam diam. Tanpa emosi. Namun, bukan berarti ia memaklumi hal tersebut. Helaam nafas berat terdengar dari belah bibirnya lima menit kemudian.

"Jadi, apa inti masalahmu sekarang?"

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada ayah dan ibu." Chanyeol menyambar cepat pertanyaan Junki. "Dan, aku juga perlu mencari Baekhyun. Dia menghilang dan— setidaknya, aku perlu tahu alasannya merahasiakan kehamilan."

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak bermaksud menyuruh anak itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya bukan?" Junki bertanya skeptis. Mata Chanyeol membola.

"A-apa?"

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Baiklah. Mari kita cari nomor kakakku. Dimana, ya." Gumam Junki dan Chanyeol pun menggeleng heboh.

"Tidak! Jangan! —Baiklah! Baik, baik! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada anak itu. Aku hanya perlu alasan."

"Tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

Chanyeol mencibir. "Aku masih dua puluh dua tahun."

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, nomor kakakku, mari mencari lagi."

"Paman!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi. "Kau menjebakku ya?"

"Kau merasa begitu? Jika seseorang merasa dijebak, bukankah dia perlu membuat keputusan?" Junki menyeringai. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Seharusnya, Chanyeol tahu Junki bukanlah pria yang mudah. Adik kesayangan ibunya itu bukan tanpa alasan mendapat _cumlaude_ dari Sekolah Bisnis Harvard. Junki telah memimpin perusahaan peninggalan kakek Chanyeol dari pihak ibu dengan begitu baik. Perusahaan itu maju pesat dan menjadi korporasi yang di perhitungkan di Korea. Seharusnya Chanyeol lebih mempersiapkan segalanya dengan lebih matang. Atau mungkin, seharusnya dia rahasiakan saja hal ini dari Junki. Kini, ia terpojok. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya lagi berkelit. "Aku akan menikahinya."

.

.

"Permisi,"

Taehyung, yang telah merapikan kursi dan meja, menoleh ke asal suara. Dua pria, satu diantaranya merengut, tertangkap retinanya. Pemuda berusia empat belas tahun itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Salah satu diantara dua pria tadi ikut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Tetangga baru di sebelah rumah dan kafe kalian."

"Oh?" Taehyung menoleh keluar dan menunjuk rumah asri tepat di samping rumah sang nenek. "Rumah Bibi Dong? Apa kalian membelinya?"

"Tidak." Yuta terkekeh dan menggandeng tangan lelaki di sebelahnya, yang sejak tadi merengut tanpa senyum. "Bibi Dong adalah adik dari mertuaku. Ibunya suamiku. Winwinie, ayo beri salam."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Winwin itu berdecak. "Annyeong."

Taehyung meringis. Ia lalu menyambut uluran tangan Yuta dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar. "Aku Taehyung. Ini kafe kecil sekaligus rumahku dan nenekku. Selamat datang di lingkungan kami."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kafe nenekmu ini ramai setiap hari." Yuta masih tersenyum tapi lalu meringis. "Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memesan _Jajangmyeon._ Biasanya kami membuat yang instan tapi Winwin sedang ingin memakan yang _homemade._ "

"Ah," Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan wajah bersalah. "Tapi, kami sudah tidak membuat _Jajangmyeon_ di sore hari. Semua stok untuk hari ini sudah habis saat makan siang."

Winwin, yang sedari tadi merengut, kini berganti dengan cemberut. Kurva bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Matanya yang sudah sipit semakin terlihat kecil. Bahkan, Taehyung bisa melihat titik-titik airmata di pojok mata pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya, Winwin sedang hamil." Yuta meringis dan mengelus pundak suaminya. "Dia menolak makan _Jajangmyeon_ instan yang aku buat dan bersikeras memesan dari restoran, jadi..."

"Apa? Hamil?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun yang seharusnya berada di dapur keluar dengan celemek yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Senyum pemuda itu secerah matahari seiring langkahnya yang mendekat.

"Jadi dia juga sedang hamil?" Nada suaranya begitu gembira. "Aku juga sedang hamil! Kau mau apa tadi? _Jajangmyeon_? Duduklah, duduklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu yang spesial."

Mata Winwin menjadi berbinar. "Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menoleh pada Taehyung. "Taehyung-ah, tolong buatkan minum untuk mereka, oke?"

"Tapi, hyung, kau tidak lelah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Sudahlah, aku akan ke dapur dulu. Tolong siapkan meja dan kursi untuk mereka."

"Baiklah!" Taehyung tersenyum lega dan membawa Yuta juga Winwin ke salah satu meja. "Duduklah dulu, hyung. Aku akan kembali dengan minuman spesial dari kafe kami."

Wajah Yuta berubah menjadi sangat cerah saat Taehyung mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Pria berdarah Jepang itu menarik satu kursi untuk Winwin dan berakhir duduk di sebelah pemuda manis itu setelahnya. Winwin sendiri sudah tersenyum lebar. Dia rupanya begitu memginginkan pasta hitam itu.

"Nah, ini dia." Taehyung membawa dua gelas tinggi dengan sedotan limun bergaris yang dijepit oleh irisan lemon. "Aku menamakannya _rainbow drink._ Lihat ini, jus jambu merah, jus mangga, dan jus melon dijadikan tingkat seperti pelangi. Aku menjamin rasanya. Baekhyun hyung jenius jika soal menu."

Winwin menatap berbinar gelas minumannya. "Baekhyun hyung? Pemuda yang tadi?"

"Yap, hyung." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak yakin apa kalian bisa memanggilnya hyung. Sesungguhnya dia masih tujuh belas tahun."

"Oh, kalau begitu dia seumur dengan Winwinie." Sambar Yuta.

Taehyung menatap terkejut wajah pemuda Jepang itu. "Kalian... Sudah menikah kan?"

"Oh, hahahahaha." Yuta tertawa keras. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Taehyung-ah. Walau terlihat muda, aku ini sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Winwin dan aku mendapat keuntungan karena akselerasi semasa SMA. Jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku di usia dua puluh satu tahun dan Winwin lulus SMA tahun lalu, saat usianya enam belas tahun. Aku menikahinya tiga bulan yang lalu."

Taehyung terhinoptis. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pasangan manis yang kelihatan pendiam namun jenius di dalam. Tapi, jika teliti, sebenarnya binar mata Yuta dan Winwin lebih tajam dari orang kebanyakan. Dua pemuda itu pasti menyimpan pemikiran dalam yang berbeda.

"Kalian sungguh hebat. Apa kau bekerja disini, Hyung?"

"Yuta bekerja di DG Grup." Winwin membalas dengan lembut. "Dia bekerja sebagai kepala cabang pabrik pembuatan produk DG Grup di selatan Bucheon. Kau tahu tempat itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya! Aku tahu! Aigoo, DG Grup juga perusahaan yang sangat besar!"

"Jajangmyeon dataaaaaang!"

Ketiganya menoleh, tapi binar Winwin lebih terang dari yang lain. Baekhyun membawa nampan besar berisi empat buah mangkuk mie hitam tersebut. Taehyung kemudian bergerak cepat, membantu pemuda itu membawa nampan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Tapi, kami kehabisan lobak kuningnya." Baekhyun merengut. "Maafkan aku."

"Baekhyun-ah. Ini sudah lebih cukup. Terima kasih sudah membuat Winwinku senang." Yuta berbinar sekali. Pemuda itu jelas lega.

Selanjutnya, gelak tawa menghiasi seruputan mereka pada makanan itu. Yuta nyatanya orang yang humoris. Pria itu terus menerus melancarkan guyonan yang membuat gelak tawa Baekhyun dan Taehyung menggelegar. Winwin sendiri berkebangsaan China dan baru dua bulan tinggal di Korea. Bahasa yang belum fasih membuatnya kurang percaya diri dalam berbicara. Namun, dia sangat menyenangkan dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

 _Hei, Bean. Ini Paman Yuta dan ini Paman Winwin. Ayo beri salam. ~_

.

.

Yoona tergelak, lalu tertawa keras. Siang ini, Junki mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah restoran. Sebenernya Yoona tahu cepat atau lambat pria itu akan menghubunginya. Soal apa lagi jika bukan perihal Chanyeol. Namun, Yoona tidak tahu waktunya akan secepat ini. Boleh juga nyali Chanyeol, pikir Yoona.

"Dia benar-benar bilang begitu?" Yoona tertawa lagi. "Benar-benar. Jika sudah begini, aku baru percaya dia hanyalah anak muda usia dua puluh dua tahun."

Junki menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Disaat begini, bisa-bisanya Yoona tertawa. "Sekarang harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan ini dari kakakku."

"Aigoo, Junki oppa. Kau kaku sekali. Beritahu saja kakakmu. Asal jangan lewat telepon."

Junki mengernyit. "Maksudmu aku harus menemuinya langsung?"

"Ya." Yoona mengangguk. "Penyampaian emosi dan maksud jika bertemu langsung akan menimbulkan afeksi berbeda dari penerimanya. Hyeri Noona pasti akan mengerti."

Lee Hyeri, ibu kandung Chanyeol, memang terkenal sebagai wanita yang sudah cantik wajah, cantik pula hatinya. Sepanjang hidupnya, Junki tidak pernah mendapati Hyeri memarahi orang lain, membentak, atau memukul. Wanita itu sangat tenang dan cenderung tanpa emosi. Tapi, ini persoalan beda. Ibu mana yang tak akan meradang jika mendapati kabar anaknya menghamili anak orang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini terdengar sulit." Junki menghela nafas. "Omong-omong, apa Chanyeol bilang soal nama atau identitas mantan pacarnya itu?"

Yoona menepuk-nepuk dagunya sesaat. Dahinya berkerut mencoba mengingat dua baris nama yang disebut Chanyeol dan dua kawannya kemarin. "Baek— Ah! Byun Baekhyun?"

"Byun?" Junki menggumam.

Yoona hanya mengangguk dan meminum minumannya. "Kau kenal dengan seseorang bermarga Byun?"

"Ya. Tapi dia perempuan. Sebenarnya— tidak kenal terlalu akrab juga."

"Aku punya hipotesa sedikit. Di hari yang sama sebelum Chanyeol menemuiku, seorang siswa SMA datang ke Universitas untuk menemuinya. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Kurasa kau bisa mulai dari nama itu. Dia mungkin teman sekolah Baekhyun."

"Jadi menurutmu aku juga harus mencari anak itu?"

"Tentu saja!" tukas Yoona, agak gemas. "Tapi, dimana Chanyeol? Dia tidak datang ke Universitas hari ini."

Mata Junki melebar. Sebuah pemikiran merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. _Anak itu,_ kesalnya dalam hati.

Berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari Seoul, tiga serangkai—penamaan bodoh yang diberikan Jongin—berdiri tegak di sisi mobil Sehun. Chanyeol memandang sekitar dan menghela nafas. Bucheon adalah daerah yang indah. Sejauh mata memandang, komplek-komplek kecil kelas menengah terpampang nyata. Distrik ini mungkin tidak sehebat Seoul. Tapi, untuk ukuran kota kecil, boleh juga.

"Kau yakin dia disini, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Detektif sewaanku berhasil mendapatkan jejaknya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Jelas sekali, dia tidak handal untuk menyembunyikan diri."

"Ck." Chanyeol berdecih kesal. "Lagipula untuk apa, sih, anak itu menyembunyikan diri—aw! Ya! Kim Jongin!"

"Kau masih bertanya?!" Mata Jongin melebar, selanjutnya mimiknya nejadi dramatis. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi Baekhyun. Hamil anak pria brengsek sepertimu tidak ada untungnya."

Chanyeol sudah akan memukul Jongin kalau saja Sehun tidak melerai. Keduanya memang sering kali berdebat hal-hal yang tak penting. Diantara ketiganya, Sehun lah yang sedikit lebih normal. Walau, tetap saja, sama brengseknya.

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol-ah, kau benar akan menikahinya?" tanya Sehum tiba-tiba. Jongin mengalihkan atensi pada Chanyeol. Ikut menanti jawaban.

"Menikahi tidak harus benar-benar menikah, kan." Chanyeol tertawa, puas dengan pemilihan katanya. "Maksudku, menikah itu mudah. Aku dan dia hanya perlu mendaftarkan pernikahan dan selesai. Jika anak itu lahir, kami akan hercerai dan aku akan membuat hak asuh anak jatuh padaku. Bagus bukan? Aku memikirkan rencana itu semalaman."

"Ya, boleh juga." Sehun menimpali. "Tapi, kau lupa menempatkan resiko pada rencanamu. Baekhyun itu manusia. Kau merugikannya. Aku tidak menemukan alasan dia mau menerima rencanamu."

Chanyeol memberi gestur pada jemarinya. "Uang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, kau tahu?"

"Tapi, bukankah jika dia ingin uang dia sudah dari awal memberitahumu? Untuk apa kabur?" tukas Jongin. Sehun memberinya dua jempol. Pria pucat itu setuju dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Bicara dengan kalian sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Ayo pergi. Aku lapar."

Sehun dan Jongin hanya saling melirik lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Mereka memutar langkah mereka mengikuti Chanyeol yang telah memasuki mobil. Hari pertama mereka di Bucheon harus disuguhkan rencana kosong Park Chanyeol. Sehun bertaruh, siapapun pasti akan meragukan rencana itu.

.

.

"Ye, Sajangnim. Baiklah—tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Sajangnim. Selamat sore."

Yuta memutus pembicaraan teleponnya dan menghela nafas. Ia kembali mengantongi telepon genggam dan menatap tak enak pada Winwin dan juga Baekhyun serta Taehyung.

"Atasanku di Seoul berkata keponakan pemilik perusahaan berkunjung ke Bucheon. Mereka tiga orang dan pasti akan mencari penginapan." Yuta menghela nafas, lagi. "Kalian tahu hotel di sekitar sini?"

"Setahuku di dekat pasar kota banyak." Taehyung menyahut. "Tapi, yah, mungkin tidak akan sehebat hotel-hotel mewah di Seoul."

"Itu dia. Aku jadi bingung."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tinggal di rumah kita?" Winwin menjawab. "Ada dua kamar kosong, kan?"

"Satu kamar untuk perlengkapan bayi kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memasukinya. Haaah, aku bisa gila."

"Kita punya satu kamar lagi, bukan begitu, Baekhyun hyung?" suara Taehyung kembali menimpali. "Rumah kita bersisian. Kurasa salah satu dari mereka bisa tidur terpisah."

"Apa bisa? Serius?"

Taehyung mengangguk kencang. "Nenek juga akan mengijinkan. Kami juga bisa jadi bagian konsumsi untuk mereka. Hitung-hitung promosi."

"Boleh juga." Sahut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak masalah memasak lebih. Kapan mereka sampai?"

"Aku diminta menghubungi orangnya terlebih dulu." Yuta kembali mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku. "Tunggu sebentar."

Pria Jepang itu kembali berdiri dari kursinya dan berbicara di depan kafe Bibi Ahn. Suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar. Namun, siapapun bisa melihat dari binar matanya jika Tuan Muda keponakan pemilik perusahaan itu setuju dengan ide Yuta. Langkah pria itu terlihat ringan saat kembali ke meja.

"Mereka setuju."

Winwin menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, kita harus membersihkan kamarnya dulu."

"Benar." Yuta membantu Winwin berdiri dan membayar sejumlah uang pada Taehyung. "Ini untuk makanan dan minuman kalian. Enak sekali."

"Hei, kami berencana menggratiskannya, hyung!"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sudahlah, sudah. Aku juga akan membereskan kamar dan memberi tahu Bibi Ahn. Segera beritahu aku jika mereka sudah datang. Mungkin kita bisa menyiapkan makan malam bersama."

"Aku mau membantu!" tukas Winwin dengan mata berbinar.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum. "Tentu!"

Sedikit bergegas, Winwin dan Yuta kembali ke kediaman mereka. Taehyung sendiri merapikan meja dan mencuci peralatan makan. Baekhyun, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba menjadi semangat menjadi penyambut. Perutnya menghangat dan auranya berubah menyenangkan. Jam-jam sore biasanya membuat Baekhyun cepat lelah dam mual-mual. Sesuatu, entah apa, membuat Bean nyaman dan senang di dalam perut sang Papa, sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

 **Notes: Khusus hari ini, aku update dua chapter sekaligus, sebagai tanda Purflowerian masih ada. /woi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Papa and Bean**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam, kafe kecil milik Bibi Ahn seharusnya sudah tutup. Sementara, beberapa warung ramen dan soju mulai buka dan semakin ramai. Namun, tidak seperti hari ini. Taehyung sudah naik ke atas dan mulai mengerjakan tugas. Sementara Bibi Ahn merapikan sayuran-sayuran serta peralatan untuk besok. Stan minuman _bubble tea_ Baekhyun telah ditutupi terpal. Sementara si pemilik masih mengelap meja dengan satu tangannya.

Deru suara mobil milik Yuta terdengar setelahnya. Sinar lampu depan mobil berwarna abu-abu itu membuat silau mata Baekhyun. Samar-samar terlihat, satu mobil mewah lainnya berhenti di halaman kafe. Yuta turun lebih dulu, disusul tiga orang pria tinggi lainnya. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata dan membungkuk sekian derajat sebagai sambutan kehormatan.

"Tuan Muda, seperti yang aku bilang, ada dua kamar. Satu dirumahku, satu dirumah ini." Yuta mulai berbicara. "Karena kalian telah setuju, aku jelas menyerahkan pada kalian tentang pembagian kamar."

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin mengedarkan manik mereka ke sekeliling kafe milik Bibi Ahn. Kepala mereka mengangguk-ngangguk. Mungkin, lokasi dan keadaan yang didapatkan Yuta lebih dari ekspektasi mereka. Chanyeol kemudian menatap pria berdarah Jepang itu.

"Tunjukkan padaku kamarnya."

"Tentu, Tuan Muda. Tapi, sebelum itu, mari kuperkenalkan pengelola kafe ini." Yuta melangkah lebih dekat dan menggenggam pundak Baekhyun. "Kalian harus mencoba _Jajangmyeon_ buatannya. Sempurna."

Baekhyun memerah malu, sebelum membungkuk lebih dalam dan memulai sambutannya. "Annyeong haseyo, aku Baekhyun. Selamat dat—ang."

Baekhyun membeku, begitu pun ketiga pemuda lainnya. Sehun dan Jongin sudah saling menatap kaku. Chanyeol sendiri termenung di tempatnya. Ia memang khusus datang demi menemui Baekhyun, sesuai dengan hasil yang diberikan detektif sewaan Sehun. Tapi— Oh Tuhan, lihatlah, Baekhyun dengan celemek, wajah manis dan bibir merah muda alaminya, bahkan membuat Chanyeol kesulitan bernafas.

Tidak jauh berbeda, Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Pria ini, adalah pria yang sama. Pria yang menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Membuat Baekhyun merasa hina dengan dirinya yang hanya seharga mobil. Dijadikan barang taruhan pula. Namun, pria ini juga Ayah biologis dari anaknya. _Bean,_ Baekhyun bergumam, _itukah sebab kau tenang saat ini? Karena kau tahu Daddy akan datang?_

"Tuan Muda? Baekhyun? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Baekhyun tergagap, tapi menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak, hyung, aku..."

"Aku pilih kamar di rumah ini." Tukas Chanyeol dengan cepat. Yuta berkedip cepat. Lalu, sebuah senyum canggung terbentuk di bibir Yuta. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak keberatan untuk mengantarnya bukan?"

Helaan nafas terdengar sesaat pertanyaan selesai dikemukakan Yuta. Pertanyaan yang mudah, tapi lidah Baekhyun kelu sekali untuk menjawabnya. Seolah, hidup Baekhyun ditentukan dari jawaban itu. Bibir Baekhyun tiba-tiba kering.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mencoba menjauhi pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Mari, aku antar."

Begjtu datar dan nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Mungkin, desisan Baekhyun saja akan terdengar ke telinganya. Sejak kapan lelaki mungil ini memiliki suara yang renyah? Apa dia bagus juga dalam bernyanyi? Oh, dan tunggu, celemek itu, apa Baekhyun menyukai warna biru? _Damn,_ Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang kau ketahui soal mantan pacar yang kau hamili ini?

Langkah Baekhyun yang menjauh membuat Chanyeol kembali terlempar ke titik sadarnya. Sehun dan Jongin menatapnya penuh maksud. Sedangkan manik Yuta justru berisi kebingungan. Jelas sekali telah terjadi sesuatu yang tak diketahui pria itu. Dengan deheman keras, Chanyeol menenteng tas bajunya dan menyusul langkah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu telah menaiki tangga kayu coklat satu per satu. Dari jarak ini, Chanyeol bahkan bisa mencium wangi _shampoo_ yang digunakan Baekhyun.

 _Strawberry._

"Ini kamarnya." Ujar Baekhyun singkat sambil membuka salah satu pintu di sebelah lorong. "Ada pendingin, penghangat, dan pewangi ruangan. Kau bebas memilihnya."

"Dimana toiletnya?" sambar Chanyeol. Suaranya lebih berat dari yang ia maksudkan. Pundak Baekhyun kini menegang. Dirinya terlalu tidak siap untuk pertemuan ini.

"Di ujung lorong. Kami memakai toilet dan kamar mandi bersama. Jadi, bawa peralatan mandimu sendiri dan bersabarlah untuk giliran." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Turunlah jika sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangmu. Makan malam akan segera siap."

Baekhyun berbalik cepat dan menuruni tangga dengan suara yang bergema di telinga Chanyeol. Lorong rumah Bibi Ahm terasa hangat. Entah karena suhu atau kelegaan hatinya. Tidak juga. Hatinya tidak lega. Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya tadi? Bukankah itu saatnya ia berbicara soal kehamilan Baekhyun?

 _Sial. Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan._

.

.

Sekarang, kafe milik Bibi Ahn benar-benar tutup. Seluruhnya kini berkumpul di tengah ruangan dengan meja-meja kafe yang dibentuk seperti meja makan besar. Yuta dan Winwin telah datang. Diluar dugaan, Sehun dan Jongin cepat akrab dengan mereka berdua. Terlebih Winwin. Usut punya usut, hobi mereka satu tipe, menari. Bahkan sebelum makan, Yuta sempat memamerkan kalau Winwin adalah juara tari tradisional China semasa SMP.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol justru saling diam, bahkan menunduk dan terus makan tanpa suara. Untuk Baekhyun sendiri, ini adalah tantangan baru. Ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencana hidupnya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak boleh muncul. Seharusnya ia dan Bean bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa pria itu.

Tidak berbeda jauh, Chanyeol pun merasa demikian. Mungkin, dua atau tiga jam yang lalu dirinya percaya diri akan rencananya membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul untuk menunjukkan kata 'baik-baik saja' pada sang paman. Tapi, begitu melihat pemuda itu di hadapannya, Chanyeol justru kesulitan mengatur kata. Bahkan untuk bertanya apakah benar berita tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, ia tidak sanggup.

"Tuan Muda?" panggil Bibi Ahn. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya.

"Oh, ya, Bibi?"

Bibi Ahn tersenyum. "Bagaimana makanannya? Maafkan kami jika ini tidak semewah makananmu di ibukota. Kedatangan kalian cukup mendadak. Hanya ini yang bisa kami usahakan."

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ini enak."

"Ah, aku begitu tersentuh mendengarnya. Silahkan, Tuan Muda, dimakan lagi."

Chanyeol tidak berdusta. Makanan itu memang enak sekali. Bahkan, kepala chef dirumah pamannya tidak akan bisa mendapat cita rasa begini. Masakan Bibi dibuat dengan tulus, mungkin. Namun, pertanyaan lain justru terus-menerus muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Apa Baekhyun membantu Bibi memasak? Yuta bilang _Jajangmyeon_ buatan Baekhyun sempurna. Apa dia hebat dalam masak makanan lain? Nasi goreng kimchi misal? Atau bulgogi? Oh, tidak. Chanyeol tidak bisa terus-terusan ada disini. Setidaknya sekarang.

"Bibi Ahn." Panggil Chanyeol begitu ia menaruh sumpitnya. "Dimana toko swalayan terdekat? Aku perlu membeli peralatan mandiku."

"Oh, seharusnya ada kira-kira setengah kilometer dari sini. Mereka buka dua puluh empat jam, Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Setengah kilometer hanya perlu waktu kurang dari lima belas menit dengan mobil. Maniknya kini menatap Sehun dan Jongin, yang sepertinya mulai melupakan keberadannya begitu mereka berkenalan dengan Yuta dan Winwin. _Dasar bedebah-bedebah ini._

"Sehun, ayo temani aku."

"Apa?" Balas Sehun. Ia menunjuk Taehyung yang duduk di depannya. "Tapi, aku sudah berjanji akan mengajarkan materi geografi pada Taehyung. Ajak Jongin saja."

"Hei, aku juga tidak bisa. Yuta dan Winwin mengajakku menonton video-video tarian dari sekolah tari Winwin. Kau tahu, aku perlu itu untuk mengajar klub SMA bulan depan."

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Jadi aku akan pergi sendiri begitu?"

"Ajak Baekhyun hyung saja. Dia tahu jalan, kok." Sambar Taehyung polos, yang justru ditimpali oleh anggukan dari semua yang berada disana.

"Tidak usah / Tidak bisa."

Diluar dugaan, suara tanggapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar berbarengan. Mata setiap individu di meja makan sampai berkedip bingung, kecuali Sehun dan Jongin yang mati-matian menahan tawa. Tawa Yuta yang renyah berderai setelahnya.

"Kalian aneh sekali." Timpalnya, yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Winwin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Kau temani Tuan Muda sebentar ya? Biar Bibi yang cuci piring. Ini tidak banyak."

"Aku juga bisa membantu kalau hanya cuci piring." Winwin mengiyakan pendapat Bibi dan kembali memandang Baekhyun. "Tidak usah khawatir, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya yang berat. Semuanya bertindak seperti ini karena mereka tidak tahu situasinya. Mereka jelas tidak paham Baekhyun harus menghindari Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak boleh punya waktu berdua dengannya atau Baekhyun akan kesulitan menahan perasaan. Tiga bulan bersama dan menghasilkan sebuah janin, jelas sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol lama-lama.

"Baiklah. Aku bersiap dulu."

Tapi, walau begitu, ia hanya bisa menutup semua perasaannya. Tubuhnya berdiri dari kursi dan menaiki tangga guna mengambil mantel yang akan melindungi tubuhnya dan Bean dari udara malam. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol menggenggam erat kunci mobilnya. Apa ini waktu yang tepat? Kalimat apa yang seharusnya Chanyeol keluarkan lebih dulu?

.

.

Toko Swalayan di daerah itu tidak terlalu banyak. Yang terdekat berada tak jauh dari taman, namun lebih kecil daripada toko yang dituju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Plus, ia hanya buka hingga sore hari. Toko yang terbesar adalah toko yang ditunjukkan Bibi Ahn. Walaupun harus menempuh jarak kurang lebih lima ratus meter, tapi segalanya ada disana. Toko ini pula yang menjadi langganan nenek untuk stok sayuran karena kualitasnya yang baik.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol begitu pria itu memarkirkan kuda besinya. Udara malam lumayan dingin hari ini. Anginnya juga lumayan kencang. Baekhyun harus berada di dalam dengan cepat sebelum ia kena flu dan bisa membahayakan Bean. Oh, tidak. Bean adalah prioritas utamanya hari ini.

"Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dan diikuti langkah-langkah pendek Baekhyun di belakangnya. Pria tinggi itu berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun. Pikirannya terlalu penuh sekarang. Melihat wajah Baekhyun akan membuatnya terus terpikir kalimat apa yang cocok untuk dikatakan lebih dulu.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, fokus Baekhyun sudah terpecah begitu melihat stan susu-susu untuk kehamilan. Namun, rasanya masih terlalu mahal untuk dirinya saat ini. Kehamilan pada seorang _carrier_ adalah hal yang spesial. Itu sebabnya, susu untuk menunjang janin dan bayi bagi laki-laki _carrier_ yang tengah hamil berada di harga dua kali lipat dari pada susu untuk wanita hamil. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Biarlah lusa saja ia beli, saat ada hari diskon untuk makanan anak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menurunkan jemarinya yang sejak tadi menelusuri boks susu. Ia berdehem dan bergumam, "Tidak ada. Ayo pergi jika kau sudah membeli semuanya."

Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa melihat wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun pergi lebih dulu, keluar menuju parkiran. Sementara Chanyeol termenung dengan manik memandang boks susu pada etalase yang kurang dari semenit yang lalu dilihat Baekhyun. Susu untuk kehamilan. Jadi benar. Semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu benar. Baekhyun memang hamil anaknya. Tapi untuk apa pemuda itu menyembunyikannya?

"Permisi, Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara dari seorang pramuniaga toko membuat Chanyeol kembali dari distorsi pikirannya. Ia tersenyum pelan, lalu tergagap setelahnya. "A-anu, apa susu yang cocok untuk trimester awal?"

"Oh?" Pramuniaga itu tersenyum lalu mengambil boks yang sama dengan yang tadi dilihat Baekhyun. "Sepertinya ini cocok, tapi untuk susu, tetap saja harus mengutamakan keadaan kehamilan. Kusarankan anda beli satu dulu. Jika cocok, boleh teruskan. Jika terjadi mual-mual berlebih, konsultasikan dulu pada dokter."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Aku beli dua boks. Terima kasih."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hanya keheningan yang menemani Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bahkan begitu sampai, Baekhyun langsung keluar dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Chanyeol hanya melihatnya, sebelum menyusul naik ke atas. Ruangan bawah telah rapi. Tapi, pintu masih terbuka. Mungkin, Taehyung belum pulang. Anak itu belajar dengan Sehun di rumah Yuta dan Winwin.

Lorong rumah Bibi Ahn agak terang. Sebuah lampu di depan kamar mandi rupanya dinyalakan. Bunyi _shower_ terdengar jelas oleh rungu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti disana. Pemuda itu pasti bergegas untuk mandi.

Ini kesempatan bagus. Chanyeol bisa menaruh susu yang dibelinya tadi di kamar Baekhyun. Tidak mudah menemukannya. Chanyeol menebak kamar Baekhyun pasti tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Sambil melangkah pelan, Chanyeol berusaha mengayun kenop kamar itu. Terbuka. Baekhyun jelas tidak menguncinya.

Kamar itu kurang lebih sama seperti kamarnya. Penghangat ruangan telah menyala. Chanyeol pikir mungkin Baekhyun tidak suka udara dingin. Ada sebuah meja dan lemari, juga beberapa _sticky notes_ di tembok tentang apa yang harus Baekhyun kerjakan dari hari ke hari. Hampir semuanya berisi dengan kata bekerja. Apa pemuda itu tidak bisa diam saja selama hamil?

Chanyeol kembali berjalan. Tempat tidur Baekhyun bersih dan nyaman. Sebuah selimut biru terlipat di ujung. Lemari Baekhyun tidak berisi banyak pakaian. Ditilik dari perkataan Kyungsoo, pemuda itu pasti pergi tanpa membawa apapun, bahkan tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Pakaian-pakaian ini pasti dilengkapinya begitu disini. Chanyeol semakin bingung. Baekhyun itu nekat atau bodoh.

Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu lama, Chanyeol bergegas menaruh kantung plastik berisi boks susu tadi diatas meja. Namun, maniknya menangkap sebuah buku berwarna biru dengan bolpoin di sampingnya. Dilandasi rasa penasaran, tangan Chanyeol terjulur dan mengambil buku tersebut, lalu membacanya perlahan.

 _Belongs to Bean-nya Papa._

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Bean? Biji kacang maksudnya?

 _Bean, hari ini papa akan kembali bekerja. Tenang-tenang di dalam sana, ya. Papa lelah kalau harus muntah setiap sore. Bean tidak sayang Papa?_

Chanyeol terdiam setelahnya. Bean adalah nama panggilannya. Panggilan untuk janin yang ditumbuhkan sperma Chanyeol dalam rahim Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum. Entah karena apa, bibirnya terus-menerus membentuk kurva senyuman begitu ia membaca halaman-halaman berikutnya.

 _Bean, malam ini ada kejutan. Ya, Daddy datang. Apa yang harus Papa lakukan?_

Sebuah halaman terakhir. Sepertinya baru saja ditulis sebelum makan malam. Jadi, Baekhyun juga bingung. Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti sampai harus menulis di diari. Apa tidak pernah ada yang tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah ayah biologis Bean? Pria itu menggeleng keras. Ia lalu merobek satu lembar kosong dari diari itu dan menulis kalimat singkat untuk diselipkan di bawah plastik boks susu.

 _Minumlah. Kau tidak boleh menolak. Bean butuh nutrisi._

Paginya, Chanyeol bangun sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya. Jarum jam pendek dikamarnya menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sinar matahari mulai terlihat walau kesejukan masih bisa Chanyeol rasakan. Pria tinggi itu menguap lalu memaksakan dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang. Maniknya berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan, dan sebuah benda menjadi perhatiannya. Chanyeol melotot.

"Apa-apaan dia?! Menolak susu pemberianku?!"

.

.

Diiringi emosi yang menanjak hingga ubun-ubun, Chanyeol bergegas mandi dan merapikan dirinya. Masih dengan emosi yang sama pula, langkah kaki panjangnya dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Kafe Bibi Ahn belum buka. Tapi, Chanyeol menemukan wanita itu tengah memotong-motong sayuran di dapur.

"Oh, Tuan Muda? Anda lapar?"

"Dimana Baekhyun?" balas Chanyeol tak sabar. Bibi Ahn mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun sedang ke pasar untuk memesan persediaan _seafood._ Ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan Muda?"

"Dimana pasarnya?"

Bibi Ahn semakin heran. "Kira-kira dua puluh meter—hei, Tuan Muda! Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol tidak lagi mendengar kalimat Bibi Ahn. Ia hanya berlari keluar dan menyusuri jalan sambil terus memandang sekeliling, takut-takut Baekhyun tidak terlihat oleh matanya. Pasar yang dimaksud Bibi Baekhyun benarlah tidak jauh. Pasar itu seperti pasar modern biasa dengan para penjual di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Banyaknya pembeli dan pedagang disana membuat Chanyeol berdecak. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Baekhyun?

"Oh, jadi kau tinggal di kafe sana? Suamiku juga bilang kalau masakannya enak. Aku siap jadi langganan."

Gelak tawa yang beriring dengan kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Sekumpulan wanita berada di sebuah stan ikan dan bahan-bahan makanan laut lainnya. Tapi, benar-benar tidak sulit menemukan sosok yang Chanyeol cari diantara mereka. Rambut hitam dan mantel yang sama dengan cepat mengunci pandangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat suamimu." Seru wanita lainnya. Dapat Chanyeol lihat, bahu Baekhyun menegang setelahnya. Dia pun begitu. Langkahnya terhenti hanya karena satu kalimat.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia bekerja di luar kota?"

"I-itu..."

"Kau tidak hamil diluar nikah, kan? Astaga, aku mendengar banyak hal seperti itu dari ibukota. Wajahmu begitu polos, tidak mungkin kan, Baekhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol tidak percaya mendengarnya. Para wanita itu bahkan tidak benar-benar berniat bertanya. Jelas sekali mereka menghina Baekhyun dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang mereka katakan. Gigi Chanyeol bergemeretak kesal. Apa Baekhyun dan Bean mengalami ini setiap hari? Chanyeol tidak bisa diam saja.

"Baekhyunie sayang." Chanyeol berteriak dengan langkah yang semakin mendekat kearah kerumunan itu. Para wanita itu menoleh dengan terkejut. Namun, wajah terkejut Baekhyun yang paling hebat diantara mereka semua. Lelaki mungil itu sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol ada disini. Dan apa itu? Bukankah Baekhyun telah mengembalikan kantong plastik itu tadi malam?

"Sayang," Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan membawanya lebih dekat. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa tidak bilang ingin mampir kesini? Aku sudah membelikan susu untukmu."

Baekhyun tergagap. Tubuh kecilnya kini sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "A-aku hanya..."

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang bersama suamimu?"

"Benar. Kau juga tidak bilang kalau suamimu tampan sekali aigoo.~"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dasar para wanita gila. Kemana mulut pedas mereka tadi? "Aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi lebih dulu. Benar kan sayang?"

"Y-ya." Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya. "Bibi Ahn.. sudah menunggu."

"Tentu saja. Nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Aigoo~ sempurna sekali."

Dengan senyuman lebar, Chanyeol mencoba menarik Baekhyun yang mulai memberontak di pelukannya untuk menjauh. Hiruk pikuk kembali terjadi bahkan saat mereka tiga meter jauhnya dari tempat itu. Begitu sampai di gerbang pasar, Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dengan kasar. Chanyeol melotot.

"Tidakkah kau sedikit berterimakasih?!" sungut Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak dalam keadaan perlu pertolongan." Baekhyun membalas tak kalah keras. Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti? Mereka bukan murni bertanya atau berbasa-basi. Mereka melakukan itu untuk menghinamu dan Bean!"

"Sudah kuduga kau membacanya." Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk membaca buku itu?!"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya pelan. Ia menghela nafas kecil namun menghembuskannya kasar. "Apa karena itu kau mengembalikan susu pemberianku?"

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu. "Lagipula, aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Kapan? Satu bulan lagi? Dua bulan lagi? Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan saat ini untuk nutrisi Bean?" Dengusan keras Chanyeol terdengar setelahnya. "Tidak bisa menjawab bukan? Apa kau menyebut dirimu Papa yang baik jika menolak pemberianku? Omong-omong, aku Daddy-nya."

"Kau tahu? Yang baru saja menghinaku bukan mereka, tapi dirimu." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. "Dan apa katamu? Daddy? Dengarkan aku, Bean hanya butuh aku. Kau bahkan menolaknya!"

"Baekhyun! Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku!"

"Aku mencobanya!" teriak Baekhyun. Matanya kini mulai memerah dan nafasnya putus-putus. "Aku mencobanya... Hari itu di depan klub, aku mencoba memberitahu. Tapi apa yang kau katakan Tuan Muda Chanyeol? Ya. Kau menyuruhku pergi, melupakan segalanya, dan berkata apa yang kita lalui hanyalah untuk sebuah taruhan!"

Lidah Chanyeol tiba-tiba kelu. Jadi, saat itu, saat Baekhyun nekat menemuinya di depan klub, saat Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu malunya berkata soal taruhan, Bean sudah disana. Bean sudah tumbuh. "Baekhyun, aku kesini untuk..."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu. Tolong mengerti ini." Baekhyun menghapus titik-titik air mata di ujung matanya, mencegah cairan itu mengalir. "Lupakan segalanya. Seperti yang kau bilang, anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Ingatkan dalam pikiranmu jika aku dan Bean hanyalah orang asing. Kau, bukan lagi poros duniaku. Hidupku telah berputar ke sisi dimana aku tidak memerlukan eksistensimu di dalamnya. Kuharap kau paham."

Dan, Baekhyun berbalik, lalu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Chanyeol. Waktu itu, di depan klub, Chanyeol melakukan ini. Melangkah menjauh tanpa tahu pemuda itu menangis di bawah hujan. Kali ini, ego Chanyeol tidak sampai menimbulkan membuatnya menangis. Namun, pikiran dan hatinya sungguh acak-acakan. Ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan rencananya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalami hal ini. Semua orang membutuhkan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dan bayinya justru menghapus eksistensinya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

Hayooooo. Puas nggak? WKWKWKWKWKWK. Aku update dua chapter karena lagi di masa ngumpulin minat nulis. Satu-satu, ya. The Wall dan Two Moons juga pasti dilanjut kok. Pelan-pelan ya! Gimana dua chapter ini? Cerita-cerita dong di review. Kangen kalian aku nih WKWKWK.


	7. Chapter 7

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dengan segala kata-katanya yang menusuk, Chanyeol tidak lantas mengayunkan kaki kerumah Bibi Han. Hatinya masih carut-marut. Lebih seperti tidak bisa dijelaskan ketimbang sakit hati. Karena itu dirinya memilih mengasingkan diri beberapa jam, hitung-hitung melatih ekspresinya agar 'biasa saja' ketika harus bertemu Baekhyun saat makan malam.

Tepat pukul tiga sore, Chanyeol kembali. Jalanan menuju rumah Bibi Han sebenarnya tidak panjang. Rumah Bibi Han pun hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pertigaan sehingga membuat lokasi kedainya mudah dicapai. Tapi masalah Chanyeol lebih rumit dari itu. Egonya masih saja tinggi. Namun dia pun sadar, jika tanpa Baekhyun, keluarganya tidak akan memaafkan. Terutama Junki. Pamannya itu akan langsung menendangnya keluar rumah. Dan Chanyeol akan menghabisi waktu diluar Korea, terkungkung dengan aturan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Oi, Park Chanyeol."

Suara berat disusul langkah kaki cepat membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Rupanya Sehun dan Kai baru pulang belanja beberapa _snack_ juga bir. Kedua pria itu merangkulnya keras seperti hendak mematahkan lehernya.

"Ya!" keluh Chanyeol.

"Begitu saja sudah mengeluh." Jongin menyeringai. "Yang begini berani mengaku menjadi suami orang? Cih, benar-benar."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Hei, lepaskan tangan kalian dulu, sialan!"

"Kau membuat heboh beberapa tetangga bahkan Yuta dan Winwin." Sehun melepaskan rangkulan kerasnya, disusul Jongin yang melakukan hal yang sama. "Mereka heboh datang ke kedai Bibi dan bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menyembunyikan suami setampan kau."

Sebenarnya, wajah Sehun sangat mengesalkan di kalimat terakhir. Ekspressinya seperti mau muntah karena menyebut Chanyeol tampan secara tidak langsung. Namun, afeksi Chanyeol justru berbeda. Pria itu termenung dan diam. Tidak membantah, membentak, atau memukul keras Sehun dan Jongin seperti biasa.

"Hei, Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mengernyit. Heran sendiri dengan tanggapan teman bodohnya. "Kami tidak berniat mengolokmu. Itu sebenarnya memang lucu karena kau yang melakukan. Tapi kau pasti punya alasan. Santai saja, bung."

"Apa Bibi Han atau Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya, kami tak sempat bertanya. Jongin kehilangan kartu debitnya, jadi kami langsung pergi untuk mengurus saat Yuta dan Winwin heboh soal itu." Jelas Sehun, tapi lalu ia mengernyit. "Bukankah seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Alih-alih jawaban langsung, helaan nafas berat justru dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Pria yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya itu berjalan lebih dulu menuju rumah Yuta. Mobil pasutri itu tidak ada. Artinya mereka sedang pergi entah kemana. Jongin yang menyadari hal yang sama berjalan lebih dulu ke halaman dan membuka pintu utama rumah itu dengan kunci cadangan. Rupanya Yuta dan Winwin percaya sekali pada pria itu.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun saat mencarinya di pasar. Beberapa wanita mengajaknya mengobrol sambil mengoloknya secara tersirat soal keadaannya yang hamil. Juga karena mereka tidak pernah melihat suami Baekhyun."

"Jadi karena itu kau berani berkata kau adalah suaminya." Jongin mengangguk paham sambil menyajikan _snack_ dan bir yang dibelinya bersama Sehun. "Tapi, omong-omong, untuk apa kau mencari Baekhyun?"

Sehun dan Jongin menatap sahabat mereka penasaran. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau ia belum menceritakan apapun perkara semalam pada mereka. Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas sedikit sambil meraih satu kaleng bir. Ia menyesapnya sedikit sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Baekhyun memang mengandung anakku. Itu fakta pertama." Jelas Chanyeol. "Aku menemukan diarinya soal anak itu. Aku juga membelikannya susu kehamilan karena aku melihatnya sedih, maksudku, dia hanya menatap susu itu di supermarket tanpa membelinya karena dia belum punya uang. Aku benar-benar ikhlas memberikannya tapi dia justru mengembalikan semua itu ke kamarku, saat aku belum bangun. Karena itu aku mencarinya. Aku harus tahu apa alasannya bersikap seperti itu."

"Lalu, apa alasannya?" sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "Dia bilang dia tidak membutuhkan apapun dariku. Dia juga bilang dia dan bayi itu tidak lagi akan menganggapku. Bayi itu hanya miliknya dan aku tidak pantas lagi ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Dia membuangku."

"Hah." Jongin tertawa sesaat tapi lalu mengontrol wajahnya. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau baru kembali sore begini, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatapnya sengit dan melempar bantal sofa Winwin ke Jongin. "Karena itu aku bertanya apa tanggapan Bibi Han juga dirinya soal para tetangga itu. Jangan-jangan aku akan diusir saat kembali kesana."

"Paling-paling mereka menjadikanmu masakan."

Sehun mau tidak mau tertawa. Jongin sangat piawai menetralkan suasana. Bukan berarti kurang ajar. Karena jujur saja, mereka berdua tidak tahu harus berkomentar atau bersikap seperti apa. Mereka jelas ikut andil dalam kesalahan Chanyeol. Jadi rasanya omongan mereka juga tidak pantas didengar. Lagipula hal seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu kembali larut dalam obrolan lain walau Chanyeol masih tidak sepenuhnya fokus. Sehun dan Jongin maklum saja dan mencoba buta akan hal itu. Namun tiba-tiba dari luar suara langkah terburu-buru terdengar dan Taehyung muncul dengan wajah pucat. Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Taehyung-ah, ada apa?"

Anak itu meneguk ludahnya. "A-apa Yuta Hyung ada?"

"Oh tidak. Sepertinya mereka ada urudan. Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut. Jemari dan wajahnya kini sama pucatnya. "S-sebenarnya Nenek melarangku merepotkan kalian… tapi karena Yuta Hyung tidak ada…."

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Ya?"

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuan untuk mencari Baekhyun Hyung? Dia pergi ke supermarket membeli sayuran. Nenek meneleponnya tapi lalu terputus setelah Baekhyun Hyung teriak…. Nenek panik dan lemas. Apa kalian…."

"Aku akan mencarinya." Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan meraih kunci mobil Sehun. "Supermarket yang dia kunjungi sama dengan yang tadi malam, bukan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya. Itu langganan kami."

"Chanyeol, tunggu. Santai oke? Ini bukan daerahmu. Kita harus menghubungi polisi." Sehun ikut bangkit. Tangannya menahan pundak Chanyeol yang akan melangkah keluar.

"Itu tugas kalian. Hubungi polisi untuk _back-up_. Sementara itu aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Chanyeol lalu menatap Taehyung. "Temani nenekmu. Katakan aku akan menemukan Baekhyun."

"Y-ya, Tuan Muda." Taehyung hampir menangis. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

.

.

"Adikku sayaaaaaaaang!"

Hyeri memeluk erat Junki tepat saat pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Junki tersenyum. Terhitung ini pertama kalinya setelah hampir lima tahun wanita itu tidak kembali ke Korea demi gurita bisnis sang suami, Park Yoochun. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol tinggal dirumah Junki. Karena anak itu jelas tidak akan terurus dengan jadwal padat pasutri itu.

"Lihatlah noona-mu. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus bicara mengapa bukan kau yang menjemput kami di bandara." Ucap Yoochun yang muncul di belakang Hyeri, diikuti beberapa _maid_ yang membawa koper mereka.

"Ah ya, aku minta maaf soal itu." Junki terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bertemu dengan Yoona tadi. Aku sudah mengira kami akan banyak mengobrol. Jadi, kuminta asistenku yang kesana."

"Yoona? Putri keluarga Im?" Hyeri melepaskan pelukannya dan cemberut. "Kenapa kau baru mengajaknya mengobrol setelah dia sudah bertunangan? Aish, kau kalah cepat lagi."

Junki tertawa. "Yoona hanya adik kelasku, itu saja. Kalian harus masuk dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan."

"Lalu dimana Chanyeol, Junki-ya?"

Pertanyaan singkat Yoochun membuat Junki sedikit tersentak. Pria itu menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Otaknya kembali berfikir bagaimana kakak dan kakak iparnya itu tidak menanyakan anak mereka lebih lanjut. Mereka baru saja sampai. Kabar soal Chanyeol mungkin akan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Chanyeol masih di Universitas, Hyung." Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah Junki. "Aku akan meneleponnya. Tapi kalian harus makan terlebih dahulu, bukan?"

"Anak itu tidak membuat masalah 'kan, Junki-ya?" sahut Hyeri.

"Ye?" Junki kembali memaksa senyum dan berjalan memimpin mereka masuk. "Ya, tentu, kau tahu, dia masih muda dan kupikir, ya, wajar?"

"Itu juga termasuk masalah. Omong-omong aku mendapat beberapa _email_ saat masih di Manhattan. Kita akan berbicara setelah makan siang, oke?"

Junki menghentikan langkahnya namun tetap tersenyum dan membiarkan Yoochun dan Hyeri berjalan lebih dulu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi berdetak lebih keras. "Baik, Hyung."

 _Astaga. Apalagi ini._

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil yang dikendarainya dekat dengan taman. Keadaan malam sebelumnya yang gelap membuat dirinya tidak sadar ada taman sebesar itu di jalan menuju supermarket. Chanyeol sendiri punya alasan sendiri. Jika ditilik dari cerita Taehyung, Baekhyun kemungkinan sudah keluar dari supermarket. Memarkirkan mobil didalam parkiran utama hanya akan membuang waktu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah!"

Langkah besar Chanyeol melangkah cepat di sekitar taman. Tidak banyak orang disana. Hanya beberapa siswa sekolah dasar yang menatap aneh perihal suara besarnya. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Pria itu kembali masuk kedalam tangan, tepat ke sisi dimana terdapat beberapa cabang jalan kerikil menuju hutan kota. Ia harus menemukan Baekhyun.

"Paman?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menoleh. Seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahunan menatapnya polos. Bocah dengan kaus biru dan _jeans_ pendeknya itu menunjuk sebuah pohon di sisi mereka. Satu tangannya yang memegang robekan kertas mengepal di sisi tubuh kecilnya.

"Balonku terbang. Paman bisa tolong ambilkan?"

 _Apa? Disaat seperti ini?_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia melirik arlojinya dengan gusar. Matanya bergantian menatap bocah itu dan balonnya. Chanyeol mencoba menahan egonya. Pikirannya berubah menjadi positif. Siapa tahu dengan menolong bocah ini, ia akan dipermudah untuk mencari Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya tangan Chanyeol terulur mengambil balon yang tersangkut di pohon.

"Ini, ambillah." Chanyeol berjongkok dan memberikan balon tersebut pada bocah itu. "Sekarang kau harus pulang. Ibumu pasti sedang menunggu."

Diluar dugaan anak itu menggeleng. "Ibuku masih bekerja. Aku bersama nenekku. Sekarang aku harus ke apotik dulu."

"Apotik? Nenekmu sakit?"

"Bukan nenekku." Bocah itu menggeleng lagi. "Tapi untuk Hyung cantik. Dia terjatuh tadi dan nenek menolongnya. Hyung itu menangis dan hanya nenek yang bisa menghibur. Jadi aku saja yang akan membeli obatnya."

"Hyung cantik?" Chanyeol mengernyit pelan. Matanya lalu turun melihat kertas yang digenggam bocah itu. _Biru. Biru. Baekhyun._ "Boleh kulihat obat apa saja yang akan kau beli?"

"Eoh? Hanya obat merah dan kapas."

Namun, bocah itu tetap memberi lembaran kertas itu pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu perlahan mengambilnya dan tercengang. Itu benar-benar tulisan Baekhyun dan juga lembar kertas dari buku diari pria mungil itu. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan kembali menatap sang bocah.

"Hyung cantik itu, dimana dia sekarang? Bawa aku kesana dulu, oke?"

.

.

Makan bersama di rumah Junki telah berlangsung lancar. Hyeri senang sekali bagaimana para _chef_ pribadi keluarganya masih mengingat selera dirinya. Junki sendiri tidak banyak bicara begitupun Yoochun. Sesaat setelah makan, Hyeri tenggelam dalam pembicaraan telepon dengan teman-temannya. Dan, Yoochun merasa, disitulah saatnya ia berbicara pada Junki. Pria yang belasan tahun lebih tua itu memimpin sang adik ipar menuju satu sisi ruang keluarga.

"Kau lihatlah dulu."

Yoochun memberi telepon genggam miliknya yang sudah membuka file dari satu email dengan domain misterius. Foto-foto itu berisi bagaimana Chanyeol yang menggandeng perempuan dan laki-laki cantik yang berbeda. Badan _email_ itu jauh lebih memuakkan lagi. Pengirimnya yang entah siapa jelas-jelas memeras uang dengan ancaman foto-foto itu yang akan tersebar.

"Aku tentu memberinya uang. Tapi detektifku berhasil menemukannya. Hanya seorang bartender yang merangkap bandar narkoba. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya." Yoochun menatap Junki. "Apa kau tahu siapa siapa saja yang ada di foto itu?"

Junki menelan ludahnya. Ia mengeluarkan telepon genggam pribadinya dan menekan nomor Yoona. Dering sambungan terasa lama sebelum suara Yoona menyahut lembut.

" _Hallo, Junki oppa?_ "

"Yoona-ya, aku butuh bantuanmu. Nyalakan kameranya dulu. Aku akan memulai sambungan telepon video." Satu tangan Junki menggeser beberapa foto setelah mengubah mode panggilan. Kamera teleponnya mengarah pada foto-foto dari telepon genggam Yoochun. "Apa kau tahu siapa saja yang ada di foto itu?"

" _Hmmm, beberapa ya, beberapa tidak. Geser foto ketiga, oppa. Nah, itu mahasiswi Universitas. Dia mengeluh padaku soal Chanyeol bulan lalu. Foto kelima dan keenam juga datang padaku tiga bulan yang lalu dengan masalah yang sama. Chanyeol mencampakan mereka. Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu, oppa?_ "

"Ya begitulah." Junki menghela nafas dan melihat Yoochun kini memijat pelipisnya. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Aku tutup dulu, oke?"

Sambungan telepon terputus dan hening menyambut sekitar Junki dan Yoochun. Yang lebih muda menaruh telepon genggam Yoochun dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Yoochun telah tahu masalah awal yang kerap dibuat Chanyeol. Junki menatap kakak iparnya itu dan kembali bersuara pelan.

"Hyung, aku paham kau marah, tapi bisa dibilang itu belum seberapa." Dan Junki berhasil. Atensi Yoochun kembali pada wajahnya. "Chanyeol telah menghamili pacarnya. Dia bukan ke Universitas hari ini. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari anak itu dan membawanya padaku. Atau aku akan membocorkan semuanya pada Hyung dan Noona. Tapi aku melanggarnya sekarang."

Yoochun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Dan untuk apa pencarian itu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak seperti mantannya yang lain, anak ini memilih kabur dan menghilang daripada meminta tanggung jawab. Chanyeol bahkan baru mengetahuinya belakangan. Yoona bilang anak itu benar-benar kalut. Chanyeol juga meminta sarannya. Karena itu aku menyuruhnya seperti itu."

"Lalu siapa anak itu? Yang dihamili Chanyeol?" tukas Yoochun.

"Seharusnya sekretarisku telah mendapatkan identitasnya dari detektif. Maksimal sore hari ini datanya akan ada di tanganku. Sebelum itu, Hyung, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membahas ini pada Noona."

"Anak itu benar-benar menyusahkanmu, ya?" Yoochun kesal sekali. Ia bahkan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali untuk meredakan emosinya. "Kau pastikan dulu anak itu datang bersama pacar yang dihamilinya. Jika tidak, katakan padanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Korea. Aku akan membawanya ke luar negeri agar dia sedikit punya tanggung jawab."

Junki mengangguk. "Aku setuju, Hyung. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

.

.

Hal yang pertama Chanyeol dengar adalah tangisan kecil Baekhyun yang seperti anjing kecil. Seorang nenek tengah membantu meluruskan kakinya dengan lembut. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menahan keinginannya untuk segera kabur dari sana. Bocah kecil tadi berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri neneknya lebih dulu, disambut dengan wajah bingung sang wanita tua.

"Junseok-ah, mana obatnya? Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

Bocah itu menunjuk Chanyeol. "Paman itu mengambilkan balonku dan meminta kesini untuk bertemu Hyung cantik."

Chanyeol berdecih kesal pelan sekali. Bocah itu memanggilnya Paman tapi memanggil Baekhyun embel-embel Hyung, pakai kata cantik pula. Walau begitu, Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya dan maju selangkah lebih dekat pada wanita tua yang kini menatap mereka bingung. Jelas saja. Baekhyun kini hanya menunduk memandangi luka merah di mata kakinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Chanyeol sungguh penasaran. Isi kepala Baekhyun sudah mengejutkannya pagi ini.

"Anak muda, kau kenal dengannya?" Wanita itu berbicara pada Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Baekhyun. Binarnya terlihat penuh syukur. "Kebetulan sekali. Temanmu terjatuh di parit depan taman. Aku terlalu tua untuk membeli obat. Jadi cucuku yang pergi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dulu sekali sebelum neneknya meninggal dia juga kerap berjalan di taman bersama. Si kecil Chanyeol adalah cucu yang manja dan sering disebut anak nenek. Segala hal yang dibutuhkan dirinya pasti terwujud. Chanyeol hanya tinggal menunduk dan segalanya akan menjadi miliknya. Mungkin dari sinilah sikap congkaknya muncul. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapat penolakan.

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengan cucumu di tengah taman. Kupikir aku mengenal Hyung cantik yang ia deskripsikan. Ternyata benar." Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap paras samping Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa berjalan?"

Baekhyun berkedip canggung. Deheman kecilnya terdengar walau mungkin tidak sampai menyambangi telinga Chanyeol. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu sesungguhnya memang bingung. Bagaimana mungkin takdir mempermainkan perasaannya begini? Baekhyun menjauh dari Seoul karena tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Chanyeol, ayah biologis Bean. Namun, Chanyeol justru datang kesini dan tidur di kamar sebelah kamarnya. Sekarang takdir lagi-lagi membawa pemuda bertelinga lebar itu saat dirinya butuh bantuan. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku, ya…." Baekhyun berujar mengecil. "Sepertinya bisa."

"Bisa bagaimana? Lihatlah kakimu. Itu memar sekali." Nenek dari si bocah berteriak khawatir. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Nak, tidak bisakah kau menggendongnya saja?"

"Ah, tidak usah, Nek. Aku…."

"Tentu." Suara Chanyeol berujar mantap. Baekhyun melotot dan memandangnya tidak percaya. Tapi Chanyeol justru sibuk tersenyum lebar—bodoh bagi Baekhyun—pada nenek. "Aku membawa mobil. Kurasa tidak masalah menggendongnya sampai depan."

"Nah, syukurlah. Ayo, nak, silakan. Kaki temanmu harus segera diobati."

Baekhyun tentu saja masih dengan wajah tidak percayanya. Maksudnya, Oh Tuhan, apa takdir bisa sebegini sialnya? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengutuk saja jika dirinya tidak sadar tentang agama. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mulai mendekat dan menaruh kedua tangannya dibawah tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu pasti akan menolak jika kakinya tidak sakit. Baekhyun memang menggemaskan. Namun si mungil itu menyimpan lengkingan sopran yang Chanyeol sudah dengar pagi tadi.

Begitu Baekhyun berada dalam dekapannya, jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Baekhyun benar-benar mempunyai wangi seperti bayi. Rambutnya begitu halus. Chanyeol pernah mengelusnya beberapa bulan lalu. Tubuh Baekhyun juga pas sekali dalam gendongannya. Seolah seluruh tubuh milik Baekhyun memanglah diciptakan hanya untuk dirinya.

"Nenek, aku berterimakasih kepadamu dan cucumu." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mungkin jika tidak ada kalian, Baekhyun sudah kesulitan sendiri."

"Tentu saja, Nak, Bukan masalah. Sekarang pulanglah dan segera obati luka temanmu."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Pemuda mungil itu ikut tersenyum pada nenek dan bocah yang menolongnya tadi. Namun, wajahnya dengan cepat memerah begitu menyadari posisi dirinya dan Chanyeol. Jantungnya jadi ikut berdetak cepat bagai talu. Baekhyun terus meyakini dirinya jika ini adalah hormon kehamilan. Bean begitu merindukan _Daddy-_ nya.

"Aku….."

"Bibi Han dan Taehyung mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku akan membawamu pulang."

Hah. Baekhyun terkejut sendiri. Ia bahkan belum mengutarakan pikirannya tapi Chanyeol telah mematahkan dengan kalimat dingin. Dingin bagi Baekhyun karena diucapkan tanpa melihat wajahnya. Begitu datar tanpa intonasi seolah Chanyeol sendiri enggan mengatakannya. Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Dimana Chanyeol yang tadi begitu sopan? Apa dia berhalusinasi atau memang salah lihat? Baekhyun memilih diam.

.

.

Sebuah kedai kopi modern menjadi destinasi selanjutnya Junki hari ini. Sesuai dengan janji detektif yang disewanya, beberapa informasi telah datang satu jam yang lalu. Junki tidak bisa menunggu untuk melihatnya. Rasa terkejut memenuhi kepalanya hingga ia tak sanggup menahannya sendiri. Yoona adalah orang yang pas untuk berbagi. Karena itu dengan map coklat ditangannya, Junki bergegas menuju kursi yang mereka pesan. Yoona sudah disana dengan senyum cantik dan lambaian tangannya.

"Kau buru-buru sekali, Oppa? Sesuatu pasti terjadi?"

"Ya, benar sekali, benar. Sesuatu yang banyak seolah menghantamku. Aku butuh saranmu."

"Apa ini masih soal Chanyeol?" Yoona berubah serius dan Junki mengangguk. Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sepertinya ini akan panjang. Aku tidak bisa memberi saran jika tanpa kopi. Pelayan, kami akan memesan."

Junki akhirnya menurut dan ikut membuka buku menu yang ada di hadapannya. Suara ketukan sepatu disusul kehadiran seorang pelayan menyambangi telinganya. Yoona membuka lembaran-lembaran menu dan mulai memesan. Sementara itu _heels_ yang dikenakan pelayan itu justru lebih menarik perhatian Junki. Matanya mulai menyusuri hingga ke wajah sang dara dan disanalah hatinya terkejut. Soyou, sang pelayan, juga sama terkejutnya walau wajahnya lebih tenang.

"Oppa? Kau mau pesan apa?" Yoona mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap heran Junki yang tengah memandang pelayan di sisi mereka. "Oppa? Junki Oppa?"

"Oh, ya, ya." Junki menyahut dan kembali dari distraksi pribadinya. "Aku… samakan saja dengan milikmu."

Dahi Yoona berkerut heran. Pertanyaan dan prasangka mulai muncul di dalam kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kami pesan dua _capuccino_ dan _cheese cake._ Itu saja dulu." Senyuman Yoona melebar saat mengembalikan buku menu pada Soyou. Gadis pelayan itu tersenyum balik dan terus berusaha menjauhkan pandangan dari Junki.

"Baik, Tuan, Nona. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Begitu Soyou melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Junki menghela nafasnya pelan. Entah sebuah kebetulan macam apa yang membuatnya harus melihat Soyou hari ini. Walau begitu, jauh di dalam nuraninya, Junki sangat senang. Soyou telah keluar dari kasino itu dan mengikuti sarannya mencari tempat bekerja yang lebih tenang. Tanpa laki-laki kurang ajar di sekitarnya.

"Kau mengenal pelayan tadi, Oppa?"

"Ya." Jawab Junki tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menaruh amplop coklat yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja. "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan mengetahuinya."

 _Andai kau tahu, Soyou-ah. Takdir apa yang akan mengikat kita. Bukan dari pernikahan. Bukan dari penyatuan cinta. Takdir ini membuat kau dekat tapi semakin jauh atau mungkin tak bisa kugapai. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk hatiku?_

.

.

Hiruk pikuk khawatir saat Baekhyun pulang dengan kaki memar sudah berakhir. Semua orang memang terlihat panik. Bibi Han dan Taehyung jelas sekali begitu lega saat Chanyeol menggendong masuk Baekhyun ke kedai mereka. Winwin bahkan sampai memasakkan bubur khusus agar Baekhyun bisa segera makan. Walau begitu siapapun tahu dengan jelas, kondisi Baekhyun yang membuat si mungil itu lebih diperhatikan dan dikhawatirkan. Yuta saja sampai membawa seorang dokter untuk menganalisa luka dan kandungan Baekhyun, yang untungnya baik-baik saja. Bean begitu kuat didalam sana.

Hal-hal seperti itu menjadi pertimbangan Chanyeol saat ini. Tengah malam hampir menjelang dan dia masih duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun, dengan si empu yang tengah tertidur lelap. Dokter tadi memberikannya beberapa obat yang bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks dan istirahat. Nyatanya, memang yang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah istirahat yang berkualitas. Chanyeol juga berpikir demikian, mulutnya saja yang enggan mengungkap.

Pemuda Park itu tidak mau menganggap dirinya melankolis atau berlebihan. Dia benci sekali mengkhawatirkan atau memikirkan orang lain. Tapi tadi nuraninya bahkan hampir berkhianat. Logika buruknya mati-matian memberikan doktrin tentang penolakan Baekhyun tadi pagi. Egonya tidak sanggup memohon maaf. Namun kehadiran Bean sedikit banyak membuat gunung ego itu runtuh. Chanyeol yang mengendarai mobil tanpa pikir panjang adalah buktinya. Dan dia harus segera memagari itu.

Dia harus menyerah. Itu satu-satunya pilihan. Ibunya mengirim pesan siang ini. Wanita yang melahirkannya itu tengah di Korea, begitu juga sang Ayah. Chanyeol tidak lagi mau memperpanjang kesalahannya dalam melangkah. Setelah melalui pertimbangan akan ego dan logika, sampailah dia pada keputusan ini. Matanya melirik tas ransel yang ia bawa sebelum beranjak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku memang brengsek dan kau bisa hidup tanpaku." Tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat dan mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun selagi ia terus berbisik. "Tapi aku tetaplah Ayahnya Bean. Beri dia nama Dokjun jika mirip denganku, dan Jiwon jika mirip denganmu."

Jemari Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Jika dia wanita, beri nama Jiyool. Aku hanya akan meminta itu."

Selanjutnya, mengikuti nuraninya yang entah kenapa begitu kurang ajar meruntuhkan ego, Chanyeol mulai mencium lembut kening Baekhyun. Tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun dari luar bajunya. Ciuman itu turun ke pangkal hidung, pucuk hidung Baekhyun yang bangir, hingga ke bibir _pinkish_ lembut yang cepat sekali menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mengulum lembut bagian lunak itu dan terus mengisapnya seakan tak ada hari esok, walau benar juga, tak akan ada hari esok bagi hubungan mereka. Chanyeol yang telah menyerah bahkan tidak bisa memastikan kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Karena Manhattan dan Bucheon jelas begitu jauh.

"Selamat tinggal Baekhyun, Hiduplah dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 ***Tempat pojokannya Purf***

Hai gaes! Aku update lagi! Lagi merangkak keluar dari mode hiatus maapkan aing yak. Maap juga ini gak fluff ya huhuhuhu papanya bean sedih dulu dong yah.

Btw aku update bareng **Azova10** dan **hyurien92,** monggo dicek juga ya.

Edit P.S:

Aku telat banget karena baru balik tengah malam. Selamat menikmati cemilan!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Pagi hari di Bucheon akhirnya kembali normal. Tujuh hari berlalu sejak Chanyeol pamit pulang tanpa alasan. Sehun dan Jongin pun tidak bicara. Melihat sikap aneh seperti itu, bahkan Yuta dan Winwin tidak berani bertanya. Bagaimana pun, pekerjaan Yuta berada pada kepuasan Chanyeol selama di Bucheon. Namun tujuh hari berlalu, tidak ada pemberitahuan khusus dari pusat. Yuta merasa semua aman. Artinya, Chanyeol tidak merasa ada masalah yang harus mengorbankan pekerjaan Yuta selama di Bucheon.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kedai Bibi Ahn. Para tetangga memang sudah diam dan berhenti berbisik soal kehamilan Baekhyun. Keberadaan Chanyeol membuat mereka tidak lagi punya bahan untuk pembicaraan. Satu-satunya yang dikhawatirkan Bibi Ahn adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Anak itu tidak berkomentar apapun soal Chanyeol. Bahkan bertanya kemana gerangan Chanyeol di pagi itu tidak ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau bisa bantu Bibi sebentar disini?"

Baekhyun menoleh setelah membersihkan _stand_ minumannya dengan kain basah. "Iya, Bi."

Usia kandungan Baekhyun memang belum terlihat tapi pinggul pemuda itu sudah menggemuk. Baekhyun sering mengeluh soal ini, menganggap bayinya tak sehat atau ia yang tidak bisa menjaga janin. Padahal, keadaan kehamilan memang berbeda di setiap individu. Winwin memiliki keadaan kehamilan yang juga berbeda. Pemuda itu lebih cepat terlihat perubahannya dibanding Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan untuk mengiris wortel. Tapi, duduklah. Kau tidak boleh banyak berdiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Padahal aku tidak apa-apa, Bi. Tapi, memang belakangan agak sedikit pegal."

"Hindari posisi tidur telentang. Walau baru satu bulan, kau harus membiasakan diri. Semakin besar usia kandunganmu, semakin besar resiko yang ditimbulkan hanya dari posisi tidur."

"Iya, Bi. Aku banyak membaca itu di internet."

"Kapan kau dan Winwin pergi memeriksa kehamilan?"

"Rencananya besok. Tapi, Bibi tidak perlu menutup kedai. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan Winwin."

Bibi Ahn menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap khawatir Baekhyun. "Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh lagi seperti waktu itu?"

"Tidak akan!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku janji!"

.

.

"Ya, ya, sekali lagi, satu, dua, tiga. Okay! Selamat atas kelulusanmu!"

Yoochun, Hyeri, dan Chanyeol membungkuk terima kasih kepada fotografer yang disewa Universitas untuk mengabadikan momen kelulusan para mahasiswa. Chanyeol telah diapit kedua orangtuanya. Pemuda tampan itu telah menggunakan toga dan baju kelulusan Universitasnya dengan _bucket_ bunga besar dari sang ibu. Matanya memandang sekitar. Sehun dan Jongin juga tengah bersama keluarga mereka. Yoochun berdehem.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

Chanyeol menatap Ayahnya. "Dimana Paman?"

"Wow." Yoochun tergelak. "Kau merindukannya begitu?"

"Ck, Ayah. Apa Paman benar-benar marah padaku?"

"Sudah sewajarnya dia marah. Kau pikir, aku tidak marah padamu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Tujuh hari yang lalu, saat ia pulang dari Bucheon, Yoochun dan Hyeri telah mengetahui segalanya. Sebenarnya, Yoochun ingin sekali memukul putra semata wayangnya itu. Namun, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terus menerus tertekuk, Yoochun menyadari ada yang salah. Dirinya pun tidak melihat pemuda mungil yang disebut Junki telah dihamili Chanyeol. Jawabannya jelas sudah.

Pemuda itu menolak putranya.

Wow, rasanya saat itu, Yoochun ingin memberi tepuk tangan besar pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya, ada seorang pemuda yang tidak melihat keluarga Park dari sisi uang. Baekhyun bahkan tidak repot-repot memberi tahu Chanyeol terkait kehamilannya. Pemuda itu justru memilih hidup seadanya ketimbang kemungkinan uang besar yang akan diterimanya dengan keturunan Park yang berada di dalam dirinya.

"Hari ini hari pertunangan Yoona dan Seunggi." Hyeri membuka suara. "Chanyeol-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang bersama kami."

"Itu hanya pertunangan, Ibu. Aku akan datang pada pernikahan Yoona Noona nanti. Malam ini aku punya jadwal sendiri dengan Sehun dan Jongin."

Hyeri hampir menginterupsi sebelum Yoochun menahannya. "Sudahlah, kita pulang lebih dulu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Yoochun menghela nafas dan menggandeng Hyeri menuju mobil mereka. Supir setia mereka dengan cepat membuka pintu untuk sang majikan.

"Sesuatu pasti terjadi di Bucheon. Anak itu tidak hanya menolak Chanyeol." Hyeri menggumam kecil. "Aku kesal sekali. Harusnya aku akan menggendong cucu. Mereka membuatku pusing."

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Kau sudah akan punya cucu jika anak kita tidak bersikap brengsek. Supir Kim, ayo jalan."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

.

.

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, biasnya menyinari ruangan kafe tempat Soyou bekerja. Kafe ini tidak buka hingga malam. Rata-rata pekerja disini adalah mahasiswa. Pemilik begitu menghargai mereka dan memutuskan kafe akan tutup di jam lima sore. Soyou merasa beruntung ia bisa diterima disini. Aura hangat nan kekeluargaan membuatnya cepat beradaptasi.

"Soyou Unnie, kau sudah menggosok itu berkali-kali. Kurasa mejanya akan bisa buat berkaca besok." Bomi—salah satu rekan kerjanya—terkekeh melihat Soyou yang melamun sambil terus mengelap meja. Soyou ikut tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau disana? Apa dapur sudah selesai?"

Bomi mengangguk cepat. "Bambam dan Sejeong sudah selesai membersihkannya. Aku diminta Jungwoo untuk memanggil unnie disini. Kami akan segera pulang."

"Oh ya?" Soyou terkejut dan buru-buru melepas apron dan menaruh kain lap kembali di balik meja. "Maafkan aku. Apa kalian menunggu terlalu lama?"

"Ish, santai saja unnie. Ayo kita pulang!"

Soyou terkekeh. Ia dan Bomi akhirnya keluar dari area pengunjung dan kembali ke selasar depan tempat kasir. Biasanya, mereka memang saling menunggu disana. Biasanya juga, area dapur akan menjadi tempat yang paling lama selesai. Bambam dan Sejeong harus memastikan semua bahan untuk besok tidak ada masalah. Tumben sekali malam ini mereka justru selesai lebih dulu.

"M-maaf, Tuan. Tapi kafe kami sudah tutup.."

"Aku tahu. Aku kesini untuk mencari Byun Soyou, dia di dalam?"

Soyou dan Bomi saling berpandangan. Suara yang pertama jelas suara Jungwoo. Pemuda manis itu memiliki suara lembut yang khas dan membuatnya semakin manis. Namun, suara yang kedua bukanlah suara dari salah satu karyawan kafe. Dengan langkah cepat, keduanya menghampiri. Dan, mata Soyou terkejut begitu melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Junki oppa?"

"Soyou-ah." Junki tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri sang gadis. "Ikut aku. Kita butuh bicara."

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah sudah….."

"Aku tahu dimana Baekhyun berada." Bisik Junki saat memotong kalimat Soyou. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"D-dimana? Dimana dia?"

"Karena itu, ikutlah denganku."

.

.

Malam akhirnya tiba dan kedai Bibi Han telah tutup. Baekhyun kini memiliki kebiasaan baru. Ia akan duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil memandang bintang dan meminum susu kehamilannya. Ya, ia akhirnya bersedia menggunakan susu-susu yang dibeli Chanyeol. Pikirnya, akan sayang sekali jika susu-susu itu akan basi jika sama sekali tidak diminum.

Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun kadang merasa bingung akan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri. Tujuh hari yang lalu, saat ia bangun tidur, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah tidak disana. Pergi tanpa pamit. Begitu khas pemuda Park itu. Namun, kekosongan justru kembali terasa di pojok hati Baekhyun. Ia berusaha keras melupakan. Chanyeol bukan lagi segalanya. Mati-matian ia berusaha menanamkan itu.

Tapi….

"Akh."

Ya, keram. Setiap kali Baekhyun berpikir akan melupakan Chanyeol, perutnya akan selalu keram, atau keinginannya untuk muntah menjadi dua kali lipat. Seolah-olah, Bean sendiri tidak setuju dengan isi pikiran Baekhyun. Janin itu baru menginjak satu bulan dan sudah bisa protes. Baekhyun yakin, jika anak ini sudah lahir, ia bisa saja lebih membela Chanyeol ketika keduanya bertengkar. Memikirkan ini, Baekhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku _diary_ biru yang ada di atas nakas.

 _Satu bulan Bean ada di perut papa. Hangat tidak, nak? Malam ini, Bean kembali membuat reaksi dan membuat Papa keram. Nakalnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa sayang. Bean sayang sekali dengan Daddy ya?_

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas panjang. Perutnya kini kembali normal. Baekhyun tersenyum. _Chanyeol-ah, anak yang kau tinggalkan ini justru lebih menyayangimu. Kau senang tidak?_

.

.

"Aishh."

Chanyeol meringis saat tangannya dengan tidak sengaja memegang sisi panas pada pemanggang ayam di hadapannya. Ia, Sehun, dan Jongin memutuskan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan beberapa teman dari Universitas di halaman belakang rumah Jongin. Telunjuknya sedikit memerah. Ia buru-buru berlari kecil kearah kolam renang di sisi lain rumah Jongin dan mencucinya. Persetan dengan Jongin yang akan marah karena tindakannya ini. Dia tidak punya waktu ke toilet.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan diriku."

Chanyeol meniup pelan telunjuknya dan duduk diatas kursi di sisi kolam. Helaan nafasnya memberat sebentar saat ia terpejam.

" _Chanyeolie, hati-hati! Begini, kau harus memegangnya di sisi ini agar tidak panas."_

Mata Chanyeol kembali membuka. Ia melirik sekitar yang kosong dan nafasnya kembali berhembus agak kasar. Suara itu begitu jelas. Seolah memang empunya—Baekhyun—ada disana. Chanyeol memandang telunjuknya yang memerah dengan tersenyum miris. Ia lalu mendongak keatas, memandang bintang yang tersebar di langit yang kelam.

" _Selamat satu bulan, Chanyeolie. Ingat tidak? Ingat tidak?"_

" _Chanyeolie! Sudah dua bulan, loh! Chanyeolie mau apa? Eskrim? Eskrim ya ya ya?"_

Mata Chanyeol lalu memberat. Senyum, kekehan, tindakan, hingga rambut indah Baekhyun yang selalu rapi seolah berputar di sekitar kepalanya. Chanyeol melupakan sakitnya dan perlahan memejamkan mata.

"… _kau bukan lagi poros hidupku."_

" _Bean tidak butuh ayah. Dia anakku."_

" _Berhentilah menemui kami."_

Dan, Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini, beserta genangan airmata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Dia tidak bermaksud menangis. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ujung hatinya seperti tercubit. Sesuatu seperti hilang. Sesuatu seperti mencarinya.

Atau…..dia hanya terlalu rindu?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Pertunangan Yoona dan Seunggi diadakan di _ballroom_ mewah salah satu hotel. Sebanyak kurang lebih lima ratus tamu undangan hadir dengan pakaian terbaik mereka. Beberapa dari mereka adalah rekan bisnis dari orang tua keduanya. Beberapa lain, yang berada di umur yang sama dengan mereka, kebanyakan adalah teman kuliah. Pria dan wanita asing juga terlihat hadir. Yoona dan Seunggi sama-sama berkuliah di Skotlandia, di kampus yang sama dengan Junki.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang."

Soyou baru akan berbalik saat Junki menggenggam lengannya lembut dan menahannya untuk pergi. Mereka sudah berada di _lobby_ hotel dan Soyou segera merasa ini bukanlah tempatnya walau gaun cantik dan aksesoris mewah kini terpasang di tubuhnya. Gadis itu meringis.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Soyou-ssi. Aku benar-benar akan memberitahumu perihal Baekhyun. Hanya saja selamatkan aku disini."

Soyou menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menatap Junki. "Mereka semua gadis yang cantik dan dari keluarga kaya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terlihat antipati pada mereka. Pilih satu dan nikahilah. Semudah itu."

"Aku ingin menikahi orang yang kucintai. Bukan yang bisnis cintai." Junki menghela nafas dan menarik pelan Soyou agar mengikuti langkahnya. "Ayo masuk."

Soyou tidak punya pilihan lain. Keberadaan Baekhyun adalah yang terpenting saat ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan informasi itu. Termasuk berada disini, menjadi pendamping Lee Junki, pria yang selama hampir lima tahun ini dihindarinya. Walau sebenarnya, di ujung hati, Soyou tahu jika dirinya mulai luluh.

Junki terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan.

"Junki-ah!"

Suara—yang sebenarnya—cempreng membuat Junki dan Soyou menoleh. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari belah bibir Junki saat melihat siapa yang memanggil. Hyeri tersenyum lebar seraya melangkah mendekat, diikuti Yoochun di belakang. Soyou sendiri tertegun. Ia menatap Junki seolah bertanya soal siapa Hyeri.

"Noona.."

"Hush!" Hyeri menatapnya galak dan memutus kalimat sang adik. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mendekati Soyou. "Hai cantik. Siapa namamu?"

Soyou sedikit terkesiap. Bibirnya sebisa mungkin mengukir senyum. "S-Soyou…"

"Aigoo cantik sekali. Jadi, kapan tanggal yang kalian sepakati?"

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya, lelah dengan perilaku sang istri. Junki sendiri meringis, mencoba tersenyum saat Soyou menatapnya bingung. Hyeri sendiri berbinar, mengagumi bagaimana cantiknya Soyou, dan keinginan tinggi untuk segera mendapat adik ipar.

Namun, pada dasarnya, Hyeri hanya ingin menggendong bayi lagi. Entah itu cucu atau keponakan, dia tidak peduli.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Sehun sudah muncul tepat di depan rumah Bibi Han, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dengan kain pel yang basah beserta ember. Mata sipitnya memandang Sehun dari atas ke bawah, seolah pria setampan itu hanyalah halusinasinya di pagi hari. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku ini masih manusia."

Baekhyun terkesiap, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat. Tuan muda nan kaya ini harus diberi sikap seperti ini, kan? "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan."

"Aku tidak akan lama." Sehun membenarkan letak berdirinya. "Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol. Aku juga tahu anak dalam kandunganmu adalah anaknya."

Baekhyun—yang masih menunduk—tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya ke perut, mengelus bagian itu seolah sesuatu yang rapuh akan pecah jika mendengar kalimat pemuda di hadapannya. Sehun memperhatikan itu dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu bukan salah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Itu juga kesalahanku dan Jongin. Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf. Walau aku tahu semua sudah terlambat dan tak termaafkan." Sehun menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi, Chanyeol berhak atas anak itu, Baekhyun. Kau harus belajar menerima itu."

Kali ini, Baekhyun mendongak. Matanya sudah mulai tergenang air mata. "Apa..apa dia akan mengambil Bean?"

 _Astaga. Bean apanya. Bagaimana bisa memberi nama panggilan kacang pada calon anak manusia?_ , Sehun berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Dua orang ini—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—ternyata memiliki selera aneh yang sama.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Pada intinya aku hanya meminta, bagaimana pun, anak itu berhak hidup. Kau boleh membenci Chanyeol. Tapi jangan benci…Bean." Sehun berhati-hati untuk tidak mengejek nama Bean. Yang ada Baekhyun bisa menangis. "Chanyeol ke Amerika pagi ini. Pesawatnya, jika sesuai jadwal, baru saja _take off_."

Baekhyun meringis dalam diam. Perutnya tiba-tiba saja mulai kram. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Bean berulah lagi. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Pulang lah. Kau bisa berkumpul kembali dengan kakak dan temanmu sambil merawat bayi itu. Semua menunggumu. Tolong pikirkan….—Baekhyun?"

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pucat. Pemuda itu terus-terusan memegang perutnya yang kram sambil bertahan di sisi dinding. Bean kali ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Perut Baekhyun seakan mati rasa hingga kepalanya pusing setengah mati.

"Tolong…P-perutku.."

Dan, Baekhyun terjatuh, pingsan akibat tidak kuat menahan pusing. Sehun melotot dalam kekhawatiran. Ia tergagap sebelum berteriak.

"Taehyung! Bibi Han! Baekhyun pingsan!"

Ribuan kilometer diatas daratan, di sebuah toilet kelas bisnis penerbangan internasional, Chanyeol terduduk di lantai dan terus menerus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hyeri membantu memijat leher anaknya dengan halus. Chanyeol bukan tipe yang lemah. Dia tidak pernah sakit. Muntah Chanyeol pun bukan berarti mabuk perjalanan.

"Hueeek!"

"Keluarkan. Habis ini minum air hangat." Hyeri merespon dengan senyuman. Ia familiar sekali dengan situasi seperti ini. Dulu, saat dirinya mengandung Chanyeol, Yoochun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Muntah-muntah dan mudah mual. Layaknya perempuan yang mengidam. Wanita itu jadi penasaran, apa Baekhyun juga mengalami kram yang konstan seperti dirinya dulu?

 _Awas saja kalau Sehun tidak bisa membawa calon menantuku. Huh!_

.

.

"Benar, Paman. Baiklah baik. Akan kukirimkan alamat rumah sakitnya."

Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan Junki. Ia—pada akhirnya—terpaksa mengabari Junki karena Hyeri tidak akan bisa dihubungi selama belasan jam ke depan. Sesuai dugaan, Junki memarahinya, walau tenang saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sehun adalah atas perintah Hyeri, kakaknya. Ibu Chanyeol itu hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Bibi Han." Sehun berbalik ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun dan menghampiri wanita tua yang kini menemani pemuda tersebut. "Maafkan aku."

Bibi Han tersenyum. "Aku ingin sekali marah, Tuan Muda. Tapi aku tahu niatmu sangat baik. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Jenis kehamilannya berbeda dan berbeda pula gejala yang menghampirinya."

"Bayinya baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Masih berupa janin." Bibi Han tersenyum lagi, nyaris terkekeh. "Tuan Muda bisa pulang. Aku yang akan menjaga Baekhyun."

"Tidak bisa, Bi. Aku harus tetap disini. Paman Junki—pamannya Chanyeol—sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini."

Senyum Bibi Han perlahan memudar dan menjadi senyum yang lemah. Ia mengelus telapak tangan Baekhyun selagi sang empu tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Ia akhirnya tahu semua. Soal penyebab hubungan buruk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di hari mereka pertama bertemu, juga reaksi-reaksi aneh Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol pergi. Sungguh, berat sekali masalah dua anak muda itu.

"Jadi kalian akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha membawanya pulang, Bi. Baekhyun masih punya kakak. Pendidikannya juga belum selesai. Keluarga Chanyeol bersedia bertanggung jawab penuh. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir."

Bibi Han tersenyum. "Aku lebih khawatir soal hubungan mereka berdua. Apa Tuan Muda Chanyeol tahu soal ini?"

Sesuai dugaan Bibi Han, Sehun menggeleng. Karena memang begitulah keadaannya. Chanyeol menolak bicara terlalu banyak sejak pulang dari Bucheon. Pemuda itu seolah hanya membawa fisiknya pulang. Ia meninggalkan jiwanya disini, pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…..**

.

.

.

.

.

*Pojok Purf*

POTONG CHAPTERNYA DISINI AJA WKWKWKWK BESOK UPDATE LAGI YA, LOVE! AKU MAU MABOK CHANBAEK ELUS-ELUSAN DULU HUHUHUHUHUHU.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

.

.

.

Junki memarkirkan mobilnya di wilayah parkir terdekat di sayap kiri rumah sakit. Saat Sehun menelepon dengan kabar terkini soal Baekhyun, ia langsung menghubungi Soyou. Wanita itu skeptis pada awalnya. Namun wajah khawatir Junki mencubit sisi hatinya. Pria itu memang berkata benar. Adiknya, Byun Baekhyun, baru saja pingsan dan sesuatu bisa saja terjadi dengan kandungannya.

"Permisi." Junki mengatur nafasnya saat berada di muka UGD. Ruangan sibuk itu agak senyap. "Pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun dibawa kesini pagi tadi. Boleh kami menemuinya? Kami kakaknya."

Suster itu mengangguk dan mengetik sesuatu pada komputer di hadapanya. Alisnya kemudian tertaut. "Pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap dua jam yang lalu, Tuan."

"Boleh aku tahu dimana ruangannya?"

"Lantai dua, nomor 3801."

Junki mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih."

Tanpa menunggu balasan sang suster, Junki menggandeng Soyou keluar dari selasar UGD. Gadis itu diam sejak tadi, lebih pada bingung harus melakukan apa. Perjalanan berjam-jam membuat fokusnya berkurang. Rasa rindu membuncah yang ia simpan untuk adiknya juga membuat pikiran sang dara sulit bersatu dengan keadaan.

"Tujuh delapan, Tujuh sembilan, Delapan puluh,….."

Soyou menunjuk ruangan tertutup di ujung selasar yang mereka pijak. "Disana!"

Kedua orang itu berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang teratur, berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat suara yang keras. Jantung Soyou berdetak lebih kencang. Sebulan mungkin bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi baginya berpisah sehari dengan Baekhyun pun sudah menjadi neraka. Namun, sebentar lagi, ia akan kembali memeluk Baekhyun, adik tersayangnya.

Dan, batas diantara mereka pun terhapus. Pintu ruang rawat terbuka bertepatan dengan Sehun yang akan keluar.

Baekhyun disana. Di atas ranjang rumah sakit, terduduk dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah pisang. Soyou menghentikan langkahnya. Junki pun tertegun. Takjub dengan bagaimana ada pria sempurna seperti Baekhyun. Wajahnya seratus persen mirip Soyou. Bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Baekhyun terdiam. Namun mata sayunya memerah, menahan tangis. "N-noona…"

Soyou tidak lagi menunggu. Gadis itu berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil adiknya dalam rengkuhan yang erat. Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan cepat. Airmata juga membasahi pipinya selagi ia menangis keras di pelukan sang kakah. Sebuah beban di hati Baekhyun terangkat. Kakak cantiknya telah disini, malaikat pelindungnya ini tidak berhenti menyayanginya.

"Noona, noona. Baekhyunie rindu. Hiks!"

.

.

" _Aku mengerti. Jadi kau sudah ada disana?_ "

Junki mengangguk. Walau Hyeri tidak akan melihatnya di seberang sana. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan dirinya masih berada di rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat. "Baekhyun mengalami kram yang normal. Sebenarnya dia tidak boleh stress dan banyak pikiran."

" _Kkkk. Tentu saja. Apa kau familiar dengan situasi itu, Junki-ya?_ "

"Ya." Junki tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengulum bibirnya. "Persis ketika Noona mengandung Chanyeol. Noona selalu kram jika sedang merindukan Hyung."

" _Ah, kau masih ingat rupanya. Anak nakal itu bahkan sudah berani memihak ayahnya sejak ia masih menjadi gumpalan darah. Sekarang calon cucuku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apa-apaan ini._ "

Junki tersenyum semakin lebar. Senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Hyeri menerima Baekhyun dengan tulus. "Istirahatlah, Noona. Kau baru saja sampai. Bagaimana Chanyeol?"

" _Dia langsung tertidur seperti bayi besar begitu menginjak kamarnya. Aku berencana membawanya ke rumah sakit jika ia mengalami gejala muntah seperti sebelumnya."_

"Itu lebih baik."

" _Jja, aku akan tidur. Tetap hubungi aku tentang keadaan Baekhyun._ "

"Tentu, Noona."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Junki menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya kedalam saku celana. Atensinya kini beralih kembali ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun. Disana, Soyou dan Baekhyun tertidur dalam satu ranjang dan saling berpelukan. Bibir Junki kembali mengukir kurva senyum.

"Paman punya ide lain untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul?"

Junki menoleh dan menemukan Sehun telah berada di sampingnya. "Memangnya idemu sudah pasti tidak berhasil?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi aku ragu sekali." Sehun menatap Junki. "Membawa nama Chanyeol bukan lagi pilihan. Baekhyun akan mengalami kram lagi."

Dalam hati Junki setuju dengan perkataan Sehun. Chanyeol telah mengukir kenangan buruk pada Baekhyun. Siapapun yang berada di posisi Baekhyun akan mengalami hal yang sama. Trauma dan perasaan benci bisa menghancurkan. Kandungan Baekhyun harus sehat. Hyeri dan Yoochun menantikan sekali bayi ini. Lagipula, Chanyeol kini menjadi urusan mereka. Baekhyun dan bayinya saat ini resmi menjadi tanggung jawab Junki.

"Bukankah rumah Bibi Han bersebelahan dengan rumah salah satu karyawanku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Yuta memang karyawanmu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya. Perilakunya baik pada Baekhyun. Dia juga punya pasangan yang sedang hamil. Paman mau apa?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Junki kesal sendiri. Sehun pasti berpikir ia akan melakukan hal buruk. "Aku ini sedang menimbang segala kemungkinan. Carikan aku hotel terdekat. Besok pagi kita kerumah Yuta bersama."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Baik, Paman."

.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. Yuta dan Winwin datang menjenguk di pagi berikutnya. Winwin terus menerus menampakkan wajahnya yang berbinar. Yuta juga tersenyum lebar. Rasanya, aura positif tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Wajah kalian jadi aneh begini." Tukas Baekhyun. Winwin bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Kami akan pindah ke Seoul. Yuta pindah tugas ke kantor pusat."

"Apa?" Baekhyun cemberut. "Jadi kita tidak akan bertetangga lagi?"

"Masih, tenang saja." Sebuah suara menyambar seiring pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Sehun masuk dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat matanya kian sipit. Ia melangkah menuju ranjang Baekhyun. "Rumah yang ditempati Yuta dan Winwin berada tepat di sebelah rumah yang akan kau tempati."

"Huh?" Mata Winwin kian bersinar terang. "Kau juga akan ke Seoul, Baekhyun?"

"Aku…"

"Soyou Noona juga akan tinggal bersamamu." Sehun menatap kakak Baekhyun tersebut. "Iya, kan, Noona?"

"Huh?"

Soyou menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba. Ujung matanya kemudian menangkap sosok Junki yang berada di luar ruangan. Pria itu mengangguk, sebuah tanda yang cukup untuk Soyou mengerti. Pria itu telah berusaha membuat Baekhyun kembali ke ibukota. Bahkan hingga melibatkan perusahaan dan karyawannya. Soyou lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja! Baekhyunie mau kembali tinggal dengan Noona, kan?"

.

.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah. Jangan lupa berikan _reward_ khusus kepada keluarga Bibi Han. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas jasanya."

Chanyeol—yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dapur untuk minum—mengernyit melihat ibunya duduk di salah satu kursi makan sambil menelepon. Pemuda itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu botol minuman isotonik untuk kemudian diteguknya. Suara kulkas yanh tertutup membuat Hyeri menoleh.

"Akan kuhubungi lagi." Bisiknya di telepon dan kemudian memutus sambungan. Ia lalu menoleh sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana perutmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Ya. Tidak mual lagi seperti kemarin. Ibu sedang menelepon siapa tadi?"

Hyeri menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh, Pamanmu. Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?"

"Tidak mungkin aku merindukannya."

Chanyeol berdecak dan kesal sendiri dalam hati. Dirinya yang berada jauh dari tanah kelahirannya ini adalah berkat Junki. Pamannya itu benar-benar serius soal melemparnya kembali pada Yoochun dan Hyeri jika gagal membawa Baekhyun pulang. Sial sekali. Chanyeol bisa mati bosan disini. Segala pergerakannya pasti akan terus dipantau Yoochun.

"Chanyeol-ah, mari berbicara sebentar."

Chanyeol kembali berdecak malas dan berbalik untuk melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. "Aku masih mengantuk."

"Ini soal Baekhyun. Kau belum menceritakan apapun dari sisimu tentang anak itu. Apa yang terjadi di Bucheon?"

Langkah Chanyeol kemudian berhenti. Ia berdiri mematung tanpa berbalik menatap Hyeri yang kini menghela nafas, heran dengan sikap anaknya sendiri. Chanyeol pun tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Hatinya masih sulit terbaca dan logikanya tidak bisa menafsirkan perasaannya. Pertanyaan Hyeri kembali membuat ujung hatinya tercubit.

"Tidak masalah jika kau belum ingin bercerita. Tapi," Hyeri menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya dengan mata yang terus menghujam punggung Chanyeol. "Apa sebenarnya perasaanmu padanya? Chanyeol-ah, apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

 _Chanyeolie, kau mencintaiku, kan?_

Buku jari Chanyeol memutih seiring genggamannya yang mengerat pada botol di tangannya. Memori pria itu memaksanya kembali terbang ke masa-masa yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ingat. Begitu cara Chanyeol menjalani hubungan. Semua akan ia anggap tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat prinsipnya luntur.

Tapi, Baekhyun melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Bayangnya membuat Chanyeol menggila. Chanyeol tidak mengerti…

…..jangan-jangan dia juga mencintai Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"_

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang. Pertanyaan ibunya di dapur tadi menjadi beban pikiran baru. Walau lagi-lagi ia memilih menghindar dan kembali ke kamarnya. Pengecut. Chanyeol mengakui itu. Tapi walau tidak menghindar pun dirinya tidak paham dengan apa yang kini dirasakannya. Chanyeol memang masih mengingat Baekhyun. Terlebih jika memikirkan bagaimana pemuda mungil itu akan menghabiskan waktu dengan perut yang semakin membesar.

Juga nasib Bean. Membayangkan anak itu akan hidup dengan uang hasil kerja yang tidak seberapa dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sakit kepala.

Tapi mencintai? Apa dia mencintai Baekhyun?

Tidak tahu. Dirinya kehilangan kontrol akan perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol, lagi-lagi, tidak bisa membuat keputusan.

.

.

Berbalik pada Korea Selatan, keadaan Baekhyun semakin baik dari jam ke jam. Dokter bilang ia boleh pulang sore hari. Anak itu jadi bahagia. Terlebih kali ini ada Soyou yang menemaninya. Baekhyun hanya sibuk makan dan tidur seharian sementara Soyou merapikan pakaian yang akan mereka bawa pulang ke rumah Bibi Han. Rumah yang dimaksud Sehun baru siap esok hari, bersamaan dengan rumah yang akan ditempati pasangan Yuta dan Winwin. Jadi untuk malam nanti, mereka masih menumpang di kediaman Bibi Han.

"Apa dia tidur lagi?" Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil mengeluh. Lidahnya berdecak kesal. "Anak ini. Dia membuatku berkeliling untuk mencari masakan Thailand dan dia seenaknya tidur begitu saja? Astaga!"

Soyou terkekeh sambil melipat baju-baju Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper mini yang baru dibelikan Junki. Sejak tadi, seolah sengaja, Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun ini itu. Sehun yang jelas patuh pada perintah Hyeri pun awalnya senang bisa membuat Baekhyun lega. Namun belakangan, permintaannya semakin aneh dan Sehun jadi kesal sendiri.

"Dia sudah kekenyangan karena makan ramen yang dibawa Winwin tadi." Soyou tersenyum. "Makan saja _padthai_ itu Sehun-ah. Kau pasti lapar."

"Aku sudah kenyang, Noona. Akan kutaruh di meja saja. Kita bisa memanaskan itu begitu sampai di rumah Bibi Han. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bayi itu mengamuk dan memintaku berkeliling kota lagi untuk mencarinya."

Soyou tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun sendiri memilih duduk di sofa di seberang posisi Soyou dan sibuk memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Tidak ada pesan. Hyeri sepertinya sedang sibuk. Lagipula belum ada juga hal penting yang bisa Sehun kabarkan padanya. Atensi pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu kemudian terpaku pada Soyou.

"Noona. Kenapa noona hanya diam?"

Soyou balik menatap Sehun dengan alis saling menaut. Bingung. "Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya dari Paman Junki. Siapa yang menghamili Baekhyun, apa yang membuat Baekhyun kabur dari rumah, dan segalanya. Tapi kau hanya mengangguk, tidak marah tidak protes. Mengapa? Baekhyun adikmu bukan?"

Soyou tertegun. Tangannya berhenti melipat baju-baju tadi dan merapikan koper ke sisi kanannya. "Aku mencoba untuk membuat segalanya cepat berlalu."

"Maksud noona?"

"Jika kau bertanya apa aku akan marah? Ya, aku akan marah. Jika saat itu Baekhyun datang kepadaku untuk menceritakan semuanya, aku jelas akan marah." Soyou menghela nafas. "Tapi Baekhyun memilih pergi. Aku tidak pernah tahu apapun. Tidak ada yang menjelaskan kepadaku. Semua datang padaku di waktu yang terlambat. Aku bukannya tidak marah. Aku terlambat untuk marah."

Sehun terdiam.

"Jika aku marah sekarang, maka akan semakin rumit masalah yang ada. Baekhyun dan bayi itu tidak boleh terluka. Kau dan Junki juga tidak boleh merasa sia-sia." Soyou melanjutkan. "Aku sudah cukup senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Bayi yang dikandungnya baik-baik saja membuatku lega. Amarah tidak menyelesaikan apapun."

Sehun yang tadi terdiam, perlahan tersenyum. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca. Hidup selama dua puluh dua tahun dengan kekayaan dan fasilitas yang mumpuni membuat dirinya lupa untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Soyou hanya satu tahun diatasnya. Tapi sikap dewasanya mungkin melebihi sikap orang-orang yang berada di umurnya. Chanyeol tidak boleh lagi membuat Baekhyun atau keluarganya ini sedih.

Oh, Tuan Park Chanyeol, kau kehilangan satu aliansi.

.

.

"Tapi dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kau harus melakukan _general check-up_ jika ingin tahu lebih detail. Tapi, diagnosis awalku hanya mabuk udara."

Hyeri mengangguk mengerti begitu Dokter George, dokter pribadi mereka di Manhattan telah selesai memeriksa Chanyeol. Dokter itu didatangkan khusus karena khawatir peristiwa mual dan muntah di pesawat pertanda suatu penyakit. Namun mendengar diagnosis awal itu Hyeri jadi lega. Mungkin memang mabuk udara.

Atau ikut mengidam seperti Yoochun dahulu. Hihi, memikirkan ini, Hyeri jadi ingin tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku menulis resep untuk tiga hari. Jika tidak ada perubahan dan kesehatannya semakin menurun, tolong segera bawa ke rumah sakit."

Hyeri mengangguk. "Terima kasih, George."

"Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, Nyonya Park." Dokter itu balas tersenyum sopan. "Aku harus segera kembali. Semoga putramu cepat pulih."

"Ya. Mari kuantar."

Keduanya mengobrol bak teman pada umumnya. George memang berteman dekat dengan Ayah Yoochun, mertua dari Hyeri. Karenanya, keluarga Park terus memakai jasanya. Langkah keduanya menjauh dari kamar Chanyeol. Didalamnya, si putra Park hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah badan. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tangannya lalu bergerak mengambil _handphone_ yang ia letakkan di atas nakas.

 **[KAKAO TALK]**

 _Chanyeol Park: Jongin-ah._

 **[KAKAO TALK]**

 _Kim J: Ya?_

 _Kim J: Tumben sekali._

 _Kim J: Kau tidak punya hiburan ya sepagi ini menggangguku?_

Chanyeol berdecak melihat balasan Jongin. Jemarinya kembali bergerak.

 **[KAKAO TALK]**

 _Chanyeol Park: Sialan._

 _Chanyeol Park: Apa kau dan Sehun tidak berencana menjengukku disini? Teman macam apa?_

 **[KAKAO TALK]**

 _Kim J: Kau baru pergi dua hari, Demi Tuhan._

 _Kim J: Aku sedang sibuk. Aku sudah mulai mengajar tari di SMA. Sehun juga di Bucheon._

Mata Chanyeol membola membaca kata demi kata balasan dari Jongin. Sehun? Bucheon? Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu disana? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?

 **[KAKAO TALK]**

 _Chanyeol Park: Apa yang dia lakukan disana?_

 **[KAKAO TALK]**

 _Kim J: Kau tidak tahu?_

 _Kim J: Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Ibumu menyuruh Sehun kesana untuk mengurus. Paman Junki juga disana._

 _Kim J: ASTAGA. KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU? JANGAN-JANGAN INI RAHASIA?!_

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mencoba memproses segalanya. Lama-lama matanya membola. Ia menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Kakinya buru-buru memakai sandal rumah. Langkah Chanyeol berayun keluar kamar dengan agak cepat. Matanya lalu menjelajah. Ruang keluarga, ruang makan, ruang kerja, hingga langkah itu berlari menuju ruang depan dekat pintu utama. Benar saja. Hyeri disana. Sepertinya wanita itu baru saja selesai melepas Dokter George.

"Ibu!"

"Astaga!" Hyeri melotot. "Chanyeol-ah! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Ibu tahu soal Baekhyun?"

Hyeri mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau memberitahuku saat di Seoul?"

"Bukan bagian itu!" Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Sampai kapan ibunya berakting sok polos dan membohonginya. "Kau tahu jika Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit kemarin."

"Ah, itu." Hyeri mengangguk-ngangguk lalu melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi mengapa kau harus marah?"

"Ya! Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak di beritahu?"

"Ya...memang kau perlu tahu?"

Chanyeol tertegun. "Apa?"

"Aku itu ibumu." Hyeri tersenyum dan melangkah melewati Chanyeol menuju bar kecil di sisi ruang keluarga. Wanita itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman kaleng. Bunyi 'klek' pelan terdengar sebelum Hyeri meminum cairan di dalamnya perlahan. "Karena aku ibumu, aku tahu kau tak akan mau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting bagimu."

"Darimana Ibu tahu itu tidak penting bagiku?"

"Kau tidak mencintainya."

"Tapi Bean itu anakku!"

Teriakan Chanyeol membuat satu alis Hyeri terangkat. "Dan?"

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Jika begini, lama-lama ia kesal sendiri dengan ibunya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu tak mengerti mengapa ibunya melakukan ini. Menurutnya ini sudah keterlaluan. Dirinya juga punya hak atas Bean. Seharusnya mereka tahu itu. Mereka adalah keluarga intinya. Chanyeol seharusnya di dukung.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea."

Hyeri tiba-tiba terkejut. "Apa? Chanyeol-ah! Hei, tunggu, nak!"

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Langkahnya tetap berayun cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia hiraukan panggilan sang ibu. Kaki kecil dan langkah pendek Hyeri jelas bukan bandingan kecepatan Chanyeol. Jadi wanita itu hanya terus berteriak, memanggil nama sang buah hati. Beberapa pelayan mengintip, penasaran dengan suara sang nyonya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Hyeri-ah."

Hyeri menoleh, lalu bernafas lega. Suaminya, Park Yoochun, sudah pulang dan dirinya merasa mendapat aliansi. Wanita itu berbalik, menghampiri sang suami.

"Chanyeol memaksa kembali ke Korea."

"Apa?"

"Yeobo." Hyeri melenguh. Hampir menangis. "Kau harus mencegahnya. Karena..."

.

.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung berlari dari tangga lantai dua begitu derit pintu terdengar. Ia melangkah besar-besar dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa. Soyou yang berada di belakangnya pun tersenyum. Hatinya bahagia Baekhyun bisa dikelilingi orang-orang yang juga menyayanginya.

"Aku senang kau kembali. Ayo masuk dulu, Hyung." Atensi Taehyung jatuh pada Soyou. "Hmmm..."

"Dia Noonaku." Baekhyun terkekeh. Merasa gemas dengan ekspresi kebingungan Taehyung yang lucu. "Soyou Noona, ini Taehyung. Dia banyak membantuku disini."

"Halo, tampan." Soyou tersenyum dan mengusak gemas rambut halus Taehyung. Anak berusia lima belas tahun itu tersenyum lebar, senang dimanjakan.

Bibi Han keluar dari dapur setelahnya. Senyum tulus ia lemparkan untuk Soyou. Keduanya sudah bertemu saat gadis itu datang bersama Junki. Bibi Han juga telah mengetahui segalanya. Tentang bagaimana si malang Baekhyun akhirnya harus kabur dari kediamannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah terlihat sehat." Bibi Han tersenyum. "Kalian semua harus masuk. Aku sudah memasak banyak. Yuta dan Winwin juga akan datang. Ah, kemana Junki dan Sehun?"

"Mereka di luar, Bi. Sebentar lagi akan masuk. Aku minta tolong pada mereka untuk membawakan beberapa barang." Soyou tersenyum setelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, mari kalian masuk duluan."

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan Bibi Han yang juga merupakan ruangan tempat resto sederhananya berada. Soyou menggandeng Baekhyun dan Taehyung terus-terusan bercerita soal sekolah dan bagaimana para tetangga bertanya soal lapak minuman Baekhyun yang tutup. Sehun dan Junki masuk lima menit setelahnya dengan koper dan beberapa tas. Bau makanan Bibi Han membuat Sehun berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Amerika, Chanyeol masih merajuk dan mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian yang sudah di tata para pelayan sebelumnya. Pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci. Sengaja agar ibunya datang dan menjelaskan segala yang seharusnya Chanyeol ketahui. Dirinya kesal sekali. Berhari-hari ia tinggal di Bucheon untuk membawa Baekhyun walau berakhir penolakan. Namun sekarang, alih-alih membelanya, sang ibu justru memonopoli tugas yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Dirinya itu cemburu atau merasa kalah.

'Klek'

Nah. Itu dia ibunya. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "Sudah kubilang, Ibu. Apapun yang Ibu katakan, aku akan tetap pulang ke Korea."

"Ibumu di kamar. Menangis karena kau mengacuhkan panggilannya."

Chanyeol tertegun lalu menoleh dengan cepat. Sosok Yoochun sudah disana, melangkah pelan menuju ranjang miliknya setelah menutup pintu. Chanyeol makin kesal. Seharusnya ia tahu, ibunya akan memanggil ayahnya jika sudah buntu. Kalau dengan ayahnya, Chanyeol tidak yakin akan menang.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia yang tidak menganggapku."

"Benar." Yoochun berdiri di samping ranjang. "Dia tidak menganggapmu tapi menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Katakanlah, itu memang tugas seorang ibu. Menjadi tameng terdepan putranya."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menutup koper. "Ayah dan Ibu, tidak tahu perasaanku."

"Memang. Karena kau tidak pernah cerita."

Benar. Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertegun. Hubungan Chanyeol dengan kedua orangtuanya memang bukan hubungan yang romantis dan akrab. Yoochun dan Hyeri lebih sering berada di Amerika untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga Park yang memang berpusat disana. Sementara perusahaan dari sang ibu diurus oleh Junki. Sejak awal, intensitas pertemuan mereka tidak sebanyak interaksi Chanyeol dengan Junki atau teman-temannya. Cerita-cerita akan dirinya selalu ia simpan sendiri.

"Itu bukan salahku."

"Benar lagi. Itu salah kami." Yoochun menjawab dengan tenang. "Kami memang bukan orangtua yang baik."

"Ayah." Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Yoochun. Ia merasa gerah dengan sisi tidak dominan dari sang ayah. Yoochun seharusnya mengomeli Chanyeol sekarang. Bukan setuju apapun yang dikatakannya. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin Ayah katakan?"

Yoochun terdiam sesaat. "Jangan jadi seperti kami."

"Apa?"

"Jadilah orangtua yang baik. Kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang. Kau masih bisa menata hidupmu. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk tidak menjadi seperti kami." Yoochun melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu kembali ke Korea. Tapi, Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tidak tahu? Belum ada rencana?" Yoochun melipat tangannya di dada. "Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit karena Sehun akan membawanya pindah ke Seoul dan menyebutkan namamu. Perutnya kram dan dia tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Namamu menjadi trauma untuknya, itu yang kami ketahui. Kau tidak tahu, kan?"

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya. "Karena aku tidak diberi tahu."

"Belum diberi tahu." Yoochun mengoreksi. "Ibumu akan memberitahumu jika saatnya tepat. Jika kau sudah kembali mendapatkan kontrol atas otak dan pikiranmu. Dia penuh pertimbangan. Kau anaknya dan Baekhyun sedang mengandung cucunya. Ia membuat keputusan yang tidak akan merugikanmu atau Baekhyun. Kau suka tau tidak, aku setuju dengan ibumu."

Chanyeol menatap Yoochun dalam-dalam. "Jadi Ayah mau aku menyerah?"

"Aku tidak akan meminta apapun untuk kau lakukan, Chanyeol-ah. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, pulanglah jika kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku dan ibumu tidak akan melarang. Namun saat ini, apa dasar kau pulang? Emosi sesaat? Perasaan kalah akan ibumu sendiri."

"Aku khawatir dengan Bean."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Lalu?"

"Aku khawatir bagaimana Baekhyun akan mengurusnya sendiri. Perutnya akan membesar dan dia pasti tidak akan mau berhenti bekerja. Dia akan terus bekerja."

"Dan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Baekhyun...dia bahkan tidak meledak marah saat aku meninggalkannya di tengah hujan, tapi marah saat aku meminta hak atas Bean. Dia tidak melawan bahkan saat para tetangga bergunjing soal suaminya, tapi menangis saat jatuh karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Bean."

Yoochun mengangguk-ngangguk. "Jadi kesimpulannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri." Sambung Chanyeol pelan. "Aku harus ada di sisinya. Dia tidak boleh bekerja, dia harus terus minum susu, dia harus terhindar dari gunjingan, aku harus disana untuk mengantarnya kemanapun."

"Kau mencintainya." Tegas Yoochun.

"Ya..." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku mencintainya."

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. Diluar sana, di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, Hyeri memekik bahagia. Akhirnya apa yang dipertanyakannya selama beberapa hari ini terjawab. Chanyeol tidak terlatih berdusta di depan Yoochun. Langkahnya untuk meminta Yoochun bicara pada putra mereka satu-satunya itu berbuah hasil. Ia harus memberi tahu Junki dan Sehun setelah ini.

Sementara itu, Yoochun menghela nafas lega. Ia berjalan dan memeluk Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak sang putra. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong anak ini, namun sekarang pewaris tidak pekanya ini sudah akan memberinya seorang cucu. Hal yang sama dirasakan Chanyeol. Beban di hatinya terangkat.

Jadi inilah jawabannya. Ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun dan Bean. Dan ini adalah keputusan yang Yoochun maksud. Keputusan untuk mencintai dan melindungi. Yoochun tidak ingin Bean seperti Chanyeol, tahu dicintai tanpa mendengar, tahu dipedulikan tanpa melihat. Chanyeol tersenyum. Yoochun dan Hyeri sangat mencintainya dengan cara yang salah. Mereka tidak ingin Baekhyun dan Bean tumbuh seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Pulanglah ke Korea setelah ini. Aku akan mengurus sisanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

"Woaaaaaaah!"

Rumah yang dijanjikan Junki untuk Baekhyun benar-benar melebihi ekspektasi pemuda mungil itu. Binar wajahnya lebih terang dari biasanya. Kerlip di matanya bersinar layaknya bintang pada malam gelap. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia. Begitu pun dengan Soyou. Sejak kematian orangtua mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu, memiliki rumah mumpuni memang menjadi cita-cita wanita itu. Bekerja keras siang malam adalah usaha terkerasnya selama ini. Walau selama bertahun-tahun bekerja dirinya hanya mampu menyewakan sebuah rumah sangat sederhana untuk Baekhyun, Soyou sudah cukup puas. Karenanya, rumah yang ini benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak terbaca.

"Noona, apa aku boleh memilih kamar?" Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan gaya lucu. Soyou tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Pilihlah ruangan yang kau suka."

Baekhyun berjingkrak sedikit, lalu kembali menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan di rumah bergaya modern itu. Soyou hampir teriak. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun ini sering sekali lupa jika dirinya sedang mengandung bayi. Anak itu kerap berlaku seperti pada umumnya, bergerak sana-sini, membuat dirinya sendiri lelah. Soyou harus menghela nafas berkali-kali melihatnya. Ini baru dua hari. Soyou harus menguatkan jantungnya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Apa Baekhyun menyukai rumahnya?"

Soyou menoleh dan wajah tampan Junki langsung menjadi santapan matanya. Pria itu tidak memakai jas dan kemeja mahalnya. Hanya sebuah kaus _sport_ lengan panjang dipadu celana bahan berwarna coklat muda. Rambut yang biasanya tertata kaku kini dibiarkan begitu saja ditiup angin. Junki terlihat lebih manusiawi dengan dandanan seperti itu. Soyou tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih untukmu dan kakakmu. Tanpa kalian, aku mungkin tidak bisa melihat senyum selebar itu di wajah Baekhyun."

Junki justru terkekeh. "Kau selalu berterima kasih pada hak yang memang seharusnya kau dapatkan. Baekhyun dan keluarganya sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami, itu janjiku dan kakakku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Urus Baekhyun untuk kami."

"Justru itu, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk bagian itu. Kalian mencintai Baekhyun dan Bean seperti anggota keluarga kalian sendiri. Aku senang sekali. Setidaknya, akan ada banyak orang yang memperhatikannya jika aku tidak bisa lagi menjaganya di masa depan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Junki bereaksi cepat. "Soyou-ah? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Tapi, Soyou hanya tersenyum.

.

.

 _Ini adalah berkas-berkas yang Ibu berhasil kumpulkan. Bahkan, Pamanmu belum tahu. Ibu mencari dan mengumpulkannya untukmu. Suka atau tidak kau butuh modal di Korea sana. Mulailah dari sini. Lakukan langkah per langkah. Kau akan menemukannya begitu membaca seluruhnya._

Chanyeol memangku kumpulan berkas diatas pahanya, sesaat sebelum waktunya masuk kedalam pesawat. Ibunya benar. Semua informasi di sana lengkap lebih dari apapun. Chanyeol jadi takjub sendiri. Diam-diam, wanita lembut seperti ibunya bisa mengungkap banyak fakta dalam hening. Tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Lee Hyeri melakukannya, yang jelas, lebih luar biasa dari apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

Di berkas itu tertulis banyak hal. Semuanya tentang Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Byun bersaudara kehilangan orangtua mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Baekhyun masih belum genap delapan tahun. Kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawa kedua paruh baya itu sepulang mereka dari bekerja. Soyou terpaksa mengambil alih segala tanggung jawab. Sembari bersekolah, putri sulung Byun itu bekerja keras agar ia dan sang adik bisa makan. Bertahun-tahun ia melakukannya, hingga harus merelakan kesempatan kuliah yang ada di depan mata.

Lembar demi lembar Chanyeol baca dengan teliti. Dari sana ia tahu jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, anak yang menyiramnya dengan jus di waktu itu, telah berteman sejak usia empat belas tahun. Keduanya sangat akrab karena Kyungsoo dan kakaknya merupakan tetangga rumah keluarga Byun. Chanyeol jadi mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo begitu reaktif saat kabar kehamilan Baekhyun terkuak. Helaan nafas kembali dilakukan Chanyeol.

 _Kau akan menemukan setiap langkahnya begitu membaca seluruh isi berkas._

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ia hampir menyelesaikan seluruh berkas tapi belum menemukan satu langkah pun. Alih-alih langkah untuk kembali mendapatkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru mendapat hal lain. Fakta-fakta soal hubungan Soyou dan pamannya terkuak. Dari sana Chanyeol tahu, Soyou lah sosok pelayan yang tidak sengaja ditiduri Junki hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Fakta ini menyeret Chanyeol lebih jauh. Disana juga tertera bagaimana sebulan yang lalu, Soyou berhasil keluar dari kasino tempatnya bekerja dengan sebuah syarat. Sebuah syarat pernikahan.

'Drrrt drrt'

Chanyeol buru-buru menekan kursor hijau dari layar telepon pintarnya. "Ya, Ibu?"

" _Kau menemukannya?"_

"Ibu, aku baru saja lulus kuliah dan senang saat tak perlu membaca banyak modul lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah aku harus diberitahu secara gamblang?"

Kekehan Hyeri terdengar di seberang sana. _"Kau punya otak yang pintar. Manfaatkanlah."_

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Jika aku menggunakan pikiranku terlalu lama disini, Baekhyun akan semakin menjauh dan tidak bisa lagi kukejar."

" _Baiklah, baiklah."_ Hyeri mendumel. _"Mulai dari kakaknya. Byun Soyou. Kau punya dua keuntungan disini. Selesaikan masalah Soyou dan pamanmu. Kau akan mendapat kepercayaan keduanya. Mudah bukan?"_

"Untuk bagian mana ini? Syarat pernikahan itu?"

" _Kau bisa mulai dari sana juga."_

Kini, giliran Chanyeol yang menghela nafas. Ujung matanya melirik arloji yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangan. "Aku akan menelepon Ibu lagi begitu sampai. Pengacara Han benar-benar sudah siap bertemu denganku, bukan?"

.

.

Malam pertama di rumah baru, Soyou tertidur lebih cepat. Berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun yang masih saja asyik bermain _game_ di gawai yang baru dihadiahkan Sehun untuknya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa sangat baik seperti itu sebenarnya berawal dari kenyataan unik. Pagi itu, di saat yang lain sibuk membereskan rumah baru mereka, termasuk Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengerang bosan. Mood akibat kehamilannya memang luar biasa. Sebentar-sebentar senang, di kesempatan lain menangis, beberapa menit setelahnya pun bisa mengamuk.

Karenanya, saat Sehun melihat bayi besar itu mulai mengerang, pikirannya bergerak cepat.

"Aku punya permainan yang belum kuselesaikan disini." Katanya sembari mengangkat sebuah tablet putih miliknya. "Dengan permainan yang sama, temanku berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh level dalam dua hari."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Lalu?"

"Selesaikan permainan ini untukku dan tablet ini akan jadi milikmu. Tapi, kalau kau berhasil menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari tingkat waktu temanku, aku akan membelikan tablet yang baru untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju! Serahkan kepadaku!"

Sehun tersenyum menang. Baguslah. Baekhyun jadi tenang dan acara beres-beres mereka bisa berlanjut kembali dengan normal. Ia pun tidak khawatir dengan tantangannya sendiri. Teman yang dirinya maksud adalah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu memang gila _game online._ Menurut Sehun, tidak akan ada yang berhasil mengalahkan rekor Chanyeol. Kalaupun bisa, akan lebih dari tingkat waktu yang dimiliki si Park.

Namun, rahang Sehun terbuka di kala sore menjelang.

Baekhyun kembali berteriak bosan. Pemuda itu tidak mau makan dan minum susu. Ia hanya berteriak lelah tapi bosan dan tidak lapar. Sehun hampir tertawa bahagia. Mengira penyebab Baekhyun bosan adalah karena tidak menemukan cara untuk menguasai semua level permainan. Jadi, Sehun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sesaat untuk memeriksa. Dan matanya melotot dengan sempurna.

"K-kau..."

"Ung?" Baekhyun menoleh lucu kearah Sehun dan tertawa lebar. "Hehehehe. Aku lupa bilang. Aku telah menyelesaikan semua level, Hyung. Ayo belikan aku tablet yang baru!"

Dan, jadilah si Tuan Muda Oh rugi beberapa ratus ribu won. Hari itu juga, kepala pelayannya mengantarkan tablet sesuai dengan spesifikasi Sehun. Baekhyun senang bukan main. Sedangkan Junki dan Soyou heran setengah mati. Keduanya lalu tertawa keras begitu mengetahui alasan di baliknya. Soyou berkata sejak SMP, Baekhyun memang menyukai _game online_. Namun keterbatasan gawai dan uang jajan membuat hobinya itu tidak tersalurkan. Sehun menghela nafas setengah menggerutu. Pantas saja.

Tapi, terlalu banyak bermain membuat si mungil Byun kesulitan menutup matanya di malam hari. Junki dan Sehun sudah pulang setelah makan malam. Soyou yang tidur bersamanya juga sudah terlelap. Baekhyun masih tahu diri. Ia tidak kuasa mengganggu istirahat sang kakak. Jadilah ia berkeliaran sekitar rumah, menyalakan seluruh lampu, dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Di jam-jam seperti ini, perutnya lapar sekali. Eskrim dan oreo nampaknya akan jadi perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Hah, Bean, Bean. Kau pasti ingin membuat Papa jadi gendut, bukan? Iya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri. Benarlah kata orang, saat-saat tengah malam menuju dini hari adalah saat dimana meditasi dan kepribadian seseorang berada pada titik terbaik. Baekhyun merasakan hal itu. Di sepinya malam ini, seolah hanya berpayung langit, dirinya bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak sebegitu bahagianya. Keinginan tertawanya tidak sebegitu besar. Walau Bean adalah anugerah, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya tidak sesempurna itu untuk disyukuri.

Tapi, anehnya, tiada dendam di dalamnya.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak kencang. Berteriak jika dia membenci Chanyeol dan keberadaannya. Berteriak memaki Tuhan akan takdir yang ia dapatkan. Atau berteriak pada semua orang kalau dia benci dengan keadaan lemah seperti ini. Tapi, tidak bisa. Bahkan, tidak mau. Lidah Baekhyun seolah kelu dan menolak untuk bergerak membentuk kalimat serapah. Kuasanya kini bergerak, mengelus perlahan perutnya yang mulai membesar. Sebuah janin memang hidup disana. Dan sepertinya menolak memiliki orangtua yang pendendam.

Jika sebelumnya ada Park Chanyeol, semesta kini memiliki Byun Baekhyun, yang mulai juga kehilangan akan kontrol perasaan dan otaknya.

 _Bean, jika kita bertemu dengan Daddy-mu lagi, apa seharusnya yang Papa lakukan?_

.

.

Chanyeol baru sampai di pagi itu.

Penerbangannya lancar namun fisiknya letih bukan main. Tapi, Pengacara Han sudah disana. Berdiri di sisi mobil yang menjadi kendaraan penjemputnya. Titik semangat pada aliran darah Chanyeol kembali meletup. Waktu semakin bergerak dan dirinya tidak boleh tertinggal. Ia harus bisa mengejar Baekhyun dan menyamakan langkah hidupnya. Chanyeol tahu semuanya terlambat. Ia tahu kalau kesadaran akan perasaannya terhadap si mungil itu hampir tidak berarti lagi kini. Namun, Chanyeol menolak kalah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park Chanyeol. Saya Han Sungwoon, pengacara yang di sewa Nyonya Lee."

Keduanya berjabatan tangan dengan senyum tipis yang dihadirkan Chanyeol. Sungwoon bergerak membukakan pintu mobil untuk kliennya itu. Di dalam kuda besi mewah milik keluarga Park, berkas-berkas kembali di buka. Beberapa merupakan berkas baru. Dan Chanyeol, mau tidak mau, harus membacanya lagi.

"Kupikir kita akan menemui Pamanku dulu?"

"Aku kurang setuju untuk bagian itu, Tuan." Sungwoon memberi sisi penjelasannya. "Bagiku, mungkin akan lebih baik menyelesaikan masalah Nona Soyou terlebih dahulu dan memberikan laporan bersih pada Tuan Junki. Karena, instingku berkata, jika kita memberi tahu Tuan Junki lebih dulu, ia justru akan bergerak sendiri."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Benar. Pamannya itu memiliki jenis kepribadian seperti ibunya. Lebih suka menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri. Dasar darah sombong. Astaga, Chanyeol jadi ingin menggerutu. "Baiklah. Lalu, apa uangnya sudah siap?"

"Segera setelah anda menyelesaikan otorisasinya, Tuan."

"Berikan padaku datanya dan arahkan mobil langsung ke kasino."

"Baik, Tuan."

Sementara mobil mereka melewati jalan besar menuju Distrik Gangnam, matahari bergerak semakin tinggi. Di rumah yang baru ditempatinya, Baekhyun terbangun. Seluruh jendela sudah dibuka. Membuat bias mentari kini benar-benar menyinari kamar dan wajahnya. Baekhyun perlahan membuat dirinya duduk. Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Astaga, kenapa dirinya masih saja mengantuk.

"Baekhyun-ah, sarapan sudah siap."

Oh, itu suara kakaknya. Pagi sekali kakaknya ini menyiapkan sarapan. Apa mungkin wanita itu sudah akan mulai bekerja? Lalu Baekhyun akan sendirian lagi setiap harinya?

"Aku datang, Noona."

Langkah Baekhyun bergerak pelan keluar dari singgasananya. Ia berjalan memasuki koridor menuju dapur dan langsung mencium baru roti bakar yang nikmat. Menu sarapan sederhana sudah disana. Figur Soyou sendiri tengah sibuk di wastafel, mencuci beberapa peralatan bekas memasak dengan seragam _coffee shop_ tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun cemberut.

"Noona akan bekerja?"

Soyou merapikan peralatan bersih dan mengeringkan tangannya. Ia lalu bergabung di meja makan bersama sang adik. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan dipecat jika izin terlalu lama."

"Lalu aku dengan siapa?"

Soyou tersenyum menggoda. "Ayo coba tebak."

"Issh, Noona."

"Astaga gemasnya adikku ini." Soyou mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo setuju menginap disini beberapa hari. Kakaknya sedang ada dinas di luar kota dan dia juga merindukanmu. Kau bisa bersamanya seharian hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Astaga, aku merindukan Kyungsoo!"

Soyou tersenyum ketika semangat Baekhyun hadir lagi. Kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo meneleponnya pagi-pagi sekali. Anak itu rupanya masih mencari Baekhyun dan berniat memberi tahu Soyou tentang perkembangannya. Soyou terharu sekali. Jadi, dia memberi tahu Kyungsoo kalau Baekhyun dan dirinya sudah saling bertemu dan memutuskan pindah rumah. Kyungsoo hampir menangis mendengarnya. Soyou menyuruhnya datang dan bermain. Namun, berubah menjadi ajakan menginap kala tahu Kyungsoo pun tengah sendirian di rumahnya.

"Tapi, ingat, jangan jajan dan membeli makanan sembarangan. Kau juga harus minum susu. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dan tidurlah saat lelah. Jangan paksakan dirimu, oke?"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Noona memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit saja. Aku ini hanya hamil tahu."

Soyou menghela nafas. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun keadaannya, pemuda itu memang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Otaknya belum dewasa seperti orang lain. Tapi, Soyou yakin dirinya mengerti untuk tetap menjaga diri. Minimal, Baekhyun begitu menyayangi Bean. Hal itu cukup membuatnya untuk tidak berlaku hal yang dapat membahayakan kandungannya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Kyungsoo akan sampai dalam lima belas menit. Kau bisa mandi dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang. "Ay ay, _Captain!_ "

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Pagi berganti siang dan siang mulai sejuk menuju senja. Aktivitas pusat kota telah berganti. Para siswa sekolah berwajah lelah mulai memenuhi pandangan. Beberapa karyawan yang telah selesai bekerja juga hadir di segala arah. Beberapa restoran mulai menyalakan lampu pada masing-masing plang mereka, antisipasi untuk waktu senja yang mungkin akan mengubah langit menjadi jelaga. Klub-klub mulai terlihat denyutnya. Namun kehidupan jelas belum berhenti.

Di sebuah kawasan wisata sejarah, festival juga baru di mulai. Jajanan dan penampilan musik tradisional menjadi magnet tersendiri. Beberapa wisatawan lokal dan mancanegara terlihat. Malam nanti akan ada penerbangan lampion harapan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah ada disana sejak siang untuk momen itu. Keduanya asyik bercengkrama berjam-jam menunggu matahari sepenuhnya tidur. Bintang dan langit malam akan menjadi tanda untuk penerbangan lampion.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku?" Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kebahagiaan. Aku hanya berharap semua orang berhasil melalui kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Termasuk aku."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Aku juga, bukan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Kyungsoo menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun dan menunjuk lampion di tangan si pemuda Byun. "Kau juga punya lampion sendiri. Ayo pikirkan harapan untuknya."

Baekhyun mengangkat lampionnya sendiri. Ia melihatnya lamat-lamat. Harapan, harapan. Apa sesungguhnya yang kini bisa ia harapkan? Kehidupan bahagia? Bean yang sehat? Chanyeol yang kembali untuknya? Baekhyun termenung. Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol bukan lagi bagian penting dalam roda hidupnya. Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Baekhyun sendiri yang membuang pemuda tinggi itu. Tapi, kenapa ulu hatinya sakit, ya?

"Aku berharap takdir kembali pada tempat seharusnya. Tidak lagi terbawa arus dalam benang kusut."

Saat matahari akhirnya tergelincir, festival semakin ramai. Chanyeol menapakkan kakinya, mengayun langkah menuju sisi dalam festival. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sisi sungai. Lampion dengan lilin yang menyala di dalamnya tengah mereka genggam. Beberapa kelompok mulai menerbangkannya perlahan, di susul yang lain, hingga langit kini seakan bertaburan bintang lampion. Bintang-bintang harapan. Mereka menggantungkan harapan masing-masing setinggi mungkin.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Begitu pun Baekhyun yang baru selesai menerbangkan lampionnya.

Takdir memang suka permainan. Tapi baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, tidak tahu mengapa mereka menjadi favorit Tuhan belakangan ini. Saat kembang api mulai menyala di barat, saat itulah tatapan keduanya bertemu. Dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter, mereka berdiri, tampak terkejut dengan figur masing-masing. Bahkan, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Arogansinya ditahan kuat-kuat untuk tidak menghujat Chanyeol di muka umum. Bagaimana pun, dirinya masih punya hati.

Langit yang terang karena lampion dan kembang api membuat segalanya terlihat lebih berbinar. Chanyeol masih dapat meraih logikanya. Ia berhasil mengayun langkah lebih dulu kala Baekhyun masih mematung di posisinya. Dua anak adam itu semakin dekat. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menghapus jarak. Ledakan pelan kembang api terakhir menjadi awal badai bagi rungu Baekhyun. Karena kini, entah bagaimana, sarafnya berhenti tatkala mendengar sebuah kalimat dari Chanyeol,

"Aku menemukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._


End file.
